You Are My Future
by McSwarekforlife
Summary: This story takes place right after the explosion in 5x11. Who is targeting the 15 division? Will everyone be okay? Sam Swarek and Andy McNally are trying to figure out where their relationship is going? what lays ahead in their future? Will they actually make it around this time?
1. Prologue

**You are my ****future**

**Hello and welcome as a reader to my very first Rookie Blue fanfiction! I`m an all trough devoted McSwarek fan and my stories will mostly contain McSwarek :)**

**When that`s said, as this is my first fanfiction, I have no idea of what I`m doing. I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it. I think the best part of writing a fanfiction is that you are the main producer on your favorite tv-show and it`s up to you how to tell a story and how it will play out!**

This story takes place right after the explosion in 5x11. Andy McNally was just reaching for the hard drives from the evidence room when a bomb went off.

Did Marlo Cruz tell _Andy McNally_ to collect the hard drives for a reason? Who is targeting the 15th division? And will Andy McNally be okay?

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue - A head in time**

_The sun was shining, birds were singing and all Andy could think about this warm, beautiful July day was how damn luck she was. 10 years ago she didn't even know that this, right in front of her brown glowing eyes was something that she would want. _

_She stood in front of the kitchen window, preparing dinner as she gazed out. Her amazing husband, a devoted father and a partner for life, 3 kids and a dog named Boo Radley were playing around, laughing out loud in their big backyard with the white picket fence that you only see in the typical American cliché movies. Except this. This was her life. The life she never knew she wanted until she met this man. A man who made her who she really was. _

_They had it all, they were beyond lucky she thought to herself, thinking back at her childhood. A mother who didn`t even want her and a dad who buried his sorrows in a bottle of scotch. Besides the drinking, he was a great father, and now, 11 years sober, he was the best grandfather she could want for her 3 beautiful children. Her babies. The product of the love between two people. This._

How was that for an prologue? Are you up for a real story? Who is this amazing man? How did they get at this happy point in life?

Tell me what you think! And next chapter will be right up!

Love,Julie


	2. Danger is never far away

**Chapter 2 - Danger is never far away**

_"Can't McNally get the hard drives?" "Why is she in the detective's office anyway? _

_That really was not a question, rather an demanding. Marlo Cruz looked at Andy McNally and Sam Swarek as she waited for Andy to react. _

_" Marlo, you don`t even work here. Who are you to tell me what to do?" _

_Andy gave Marlo her "angry look". Who is she fooling, Andy thought. Who does she think she is coming back here telling me what to do? Andy never really liked Marlo. There was always something about her that didn`t make sense._

_" Ladies, calm down". " I will get the hard drives". Sam said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. " And Cruz?, I requested McNally`s help on this case, so give her some slack okay?" Marlo gave Sam a halfway nod._

_" No, I`ll get them". And then she was gone. She wanted to smack the back of Marlo`s head so bad. But she didn`t. She was a professional. Nothing ever got in the way of her doing her job. Not even some sleazy, bipolar ex-girlfriend, Andy thought to herself as she made her way to sign in for collecting evidence material._

"Aisle C! Got it" Andy barely touched the plastic bag containing the hard drives before an loud explosion shook the entire 15th division. She hit the floor and several aisles with a painful fall before it all went black. A dark, almost heavy cloud of smoke fills the precinct corridor. Everyone starts looking for wounded officers.

"What the hell was that?" Ted McDonald got up from his chair in one of the interrogation rooms on the first floor. Sam got up and handcuffed Ted McDonald to the table. "I`ll be right back!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving Ted McDonald alone in the room.

"What the hell happened? What is going on here?" "Diaz turned to Swarek as he was about to escort a wounded officer. "There was an explosion on the second floor!"

Sam ran upstairs almost running down to fellow officers who were on their way down. Then he saw what was left of the evidence room. Broken glass all over the floor outside, smoke filling the corridor. Sam felt his feet almost collapsing under him. McNally.

"Oliver! Have you seen McNally? "She was getting the hard drives from in there" Sam yelled at Oliver who was helping another officer getting back on her feet, as he made his way through the evidence room.

"McNally? Sam tossed thing getting in his way and making a path between shelves lying on the floor. He desperately searches for Andy amidst all the chaos. "Andy? Are you in here? His voice sounded desperate, he felt his tears breaking through his eyes. And then, all the way back in room, he finds Andy.

Laying completely still, not moving, Sam starts panicking. "Andy! He lift`s up a couple of shelves lying in his way, throws and knocking them over just so he can reach her. "Andy! He yells one more time. She 'still not moving or answering his calls...


	3. Someone from the past

**Chapter 3 - Someone from the past**

**I know the previous chapters have been rather short, but I`m really learning by doing here. From now on all chapters will be longer. I have so much I want to tell in this story, I just need to find the best to write it. **

**Thank you so much for all the follows and positive feedback! It means al lot to me. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, but I `m a Norwegian gal, so I try my best ;)**

_"Andy! He lifts up a couple of shelves lying in the way, throws and knocks them over just so he can reach her. "Andy! He yells one more time. She is still not moving or answering his calls..._

Sam kneels down by her side. It`s almost like he is afraid of knowing. Afraid of knowing if she is alive or not. He slowly reaches for her and just as he is about to turn her over, she grabs his hand. Holding so tight, never wanting to let go. Sam collapses backwards against the wall, letting go of the need to control the tears that so desperately wants' to come out from behind his eyelids. She`s alive.

" Andy, there you are". That`s all he manage to say, in a mixture of laughing and crying.

" I can`t hear anything! Andy yells at Sam. "It`s like I have bells in my ears or something".

Sam tries to choke a cry by halfway laughing at her. He offers her his hands, reaching for her and carefully pulling her towards him. He is in desperate need to just touch her. Feel her alive skin against his hands. He just wants to hold on to her forever and never let go, making sure this is real, he takes her hand, and leaves a trail of kisses on it.

"Are you crying? Andy ask Sam as her ability to hear starts to come back. "No! I have smoke in my eyes" Sam says, trying to keep up his bad ass reputation. It`s a lost cause.

"You thought I was dead didn`t you?"

Sam nods at her, wiping his tears. Andy looks at Sam in a sad, but yet happy way. Right there she just knew how much he really loved her.

" Let`s get out of here McNally". He pushes himself up and just like that, like it`s a everyday thing, he lifts her up and carries her trough the ruins of shelves, 20 years of evidence material all covered in smoke and ashes, just as a black layer of fresh paint.

"Sam Swarek, the hero", Andy says to the man who just put his own life at risk, tossed and turned ruins of shelves, and even shed a few tears, honest tears when he realized she was still alive. "Like I have said before McNally, I will always come for you". And then he kisses her forehead as gentle as he can, afraid to hurt her fragile, almost beaten up body.

Once Sam knows Andy is safe, outside the 15th division building, sitting on the backboard on his truck covered in blankets, then he can breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing she is here, alive, with him, he just feels a sudden need to hold her, and never wanting to let go. Then he makes a gap between them, and takes her beautiful face in his shaking hands.

"I love you McNally". "More than you can ever imagine. "I am the most sorry for not letting you know that every day and every minute I`m with you". Then they just hold on to each other for a long time. She buries her face in the palm of his neck and takes in the smell of him. " I love you too Sam Swarek". "Always have, always will", she says digging into his neck a bit longer.

Sam was never the guy to talk about feelings. He had never told the "I love you" to any of his previous girlfriends. But then this one, Andy McNally, who was nothing like any other woman he had ever met, had done something to his soul. She was this gasping beauty, with dimples just like him. Her brown eyes was always glowing in a special way he thought. It was almost like sparkle.

Something had definitely changed between them after Sam was shot a few months ago, and maybe it was the realization of not knowing what tomorrow will bring, or the fear of losing each other once again. But they both had changed in the better. Sam had started to open up more to Andy, really making an effort on putting words on his feelings, not just about them or her, but also what they had been trough in the past. Andy had gotten herself together and expected the key to Sam`s heart and front door, and realized that she is done running away when things get "serious", in the fear of getting left again. They were both past that running-away-when-life-smacks-you-in-the-head act. This was their time. Their future. It was like they had grown up, together as a couple and things were really good between them. Nothing could ever change that...

"Andy, I need to go back inside for a little while". "I still have Ted McDonald cuffed to a table". "Will you be okay for a while? "Once I have taken care of all this, we are going home".

" Yeah, go on Sam". He gives her big smile and heads inside. "Hey!" Andy yells after him.

"How many girlfriends have you had that can walk away from a bomb without a scratch?"

Sam shows her a few fingers. "Three", he says as he blows her a kiss and walks into the 15th division.

As Sam approaches the interrogation room, thinking of what just happened, his rage starts to build up inside. Almost kicking the door open, he thrusts in slamming his hands on the table in front of Ted McDonald.

"Now is the time to start talking!" Sam almost yelled furious, at the man sitting in front of him. Ignoring his pesky, satisfied smile. "You are lucky I haven`t killed you yet!" Sam says to Ted McDonald as he sits down on the other side of the table.

"Would you be so kind and un-cuff me?" Ted McDonald ask, smiling at Sam in the most innocent way, knowing the detective in front of him will most likely smash his face. "My wrists hurt".

"Cry me a river" Sam responds before tightening the handcuffs, making Ted McDonald twist in pain.

"So, was this it?" "Are you done with all of this?" "Are you done trying to punish innocent people as a way of grieving over the loss of your son?" "Tell me, are there any more bombs I need to know about?" Sam is at los of where to begin with this man. He won't get anything out of this man. Not today. Not like this. He needs.. he needs something or someone who maybe talks a bit with the heart. Like someone with a lions heart. McNally!

Sam gets up from his chair, and knocks on the two-way-mirror. Behind the mirror, Detective Steve Peck and Detective Traci Nash looks at each other before hitting the button that allows them to speak to each other.

"Swarek, how are things going in there?" Sam gives Ted McDonald a fake smile. " I need something. No I need someone". "I need McNally in here... I think". "She is outside, can someone please see if she is up for this"?

"Whatever you need detective", Traci responds before leaving Steve.

"Andy, there you are, how are you feeling?" "Have you been checked out by a paramedic?" Traci ask Andy as she strokes her hair.

"I`m all clear". "Just waiting for Sam so we can go home".

"Yeah, about that..." Sam is at a lost with this McDonald guy". He says he wants you in there and thinks that you could get the guy talking". "Are you up for that?"

"Sure, might as well make a use of myself instead of sitting here".

Walking through the corridors inside the 15th division, Andy realize just how lucky they have been. It`s completely chaos and it will take time to clean up all this mess. A bomb. This was like her strike three of walking out from a bomb unharmed. She just realized what Sam said about having three girlfriends walking away from a bomb without a scratch. Every time they had been in three different phases in their two-break-up-relationship. This was it. No more running.

"Are you sure?" Traci asked Andy as she was about to enter the interrogation room.

"Yepp"! She said popping the _p_ like she always does when she is determent on something. Traci gives her best friend a assuring smile before she heads back in the room where Steve is.

Andy takes a deep breath before she enters the room where Ted McDonald and Sam are waiting for her. Just as she enters the room she is caught off guard. Looking at the guy cuffed to the table, she struggles to stay calm and sane. She has definitely seen this man before outside this division. It leaves Andy practically speechless. Trying to hide her emotions, she gives Sam a weak smile before she takes a seat next to him.

"Ted McDonald right?" She ask the man in front of her, trying to show him that she is here to listen and that he can trust her or something. How is she supposed to act in front of a man who have causes so much damage? And where have she seen him before?

Ted McDonald nods at the gorgeous woman who just sat down in front of him. Trying to hide his excitement over the candy just in front of his reach.

"I`m Andy McNally". "I think we need to talk". She gives Sam an reassuring look, hinting that she can get 5 minutes alone with Ted McDonald.

"I`ll be right outside if you need me". Sam assures Andy touching her shoulder before he walks out and closes the door behind.

"So, officer Andy McNally, I`m I right assuming you two are involved or something?"

"Mr. McDonald, we are here to talk about you and your story". "Not my personal life".

"Fine, what do you want to know? My favorite color? How old I am? or why I`m in this chair, handcuffed to the table?".

"Let`s start with why you are here". Andy responds as she un-cuffs one of his hands, leaving the other one stuck at the table just for precaution.

"What is she doing?" Traci says out loud as she sees Andy un-cuffs one of Ted McDonalds hands.

"Relax Nash". Sam assures her. "McNally knows what she is doing". Steve Peck pushes the button letting the voice of Andy slip through the speakers.

"Why don`t you tell me about your son?" "I heard you lost your boy four years ago". Andy starts and gives Ted McDonald a sympathetic smile.

" My son was a great kid. He did well in school, had a lot of friends, a few closer the others, which is a good thing". But he had a rough time despite all of that". "When he was 6 he started talking guitar lessons from a guy who appeared to be an honest, giving private teacher". I mean that`s what me and his mother thought". "We walked him too every lessons".

"Where is your son`s mother now"? Andy interrupted. "Where you married?"

"I`m getting there officer". Andy nodded to the man who was about to spill his life story.

"One day, Lionel, that was his name, my boy, refused to go to his guitar lesson". We asked if something had happened, but he didn`t answer. "We just called the teacher and told him that Lionel wasn`t feeling well". The week after he still didn`t want to go, so we sat down with him and told him that he could always tell his mom and me anything and we would still love him just as much". Ted McDonald continued, choking a tear from behind his eyelid.

" Do you know what he said to us officer?" Andy nodded. "He started crying and telling us that he didn`t like the way his teacher touched him". "He even showed us where he touched him and started telling us what other things he used to do and tell him". "Like this was their secret, that no one could know about it". "Have you any idea what hearing things that like does to you as a parent?" Andy choked a heavy breath.

"What happened next Ted?" Andy asked carefully, afraid to have overstepped his ability to want to talk more.

" We contacted the police, it became all this mess and chaos, leaving our Lionel even more afraid". "They brought the teacher in for a questioning, but apparently they believed him when he rationalized it by telling him the boy had some serious issues at home, and that he was trying to be a friend to him, when his parent`s weren`t there for him".

"I guess you could say that that`s when all hell went loose". They let him go a couple of hours later".

Hearing Ted McDonald telling Andy about his son being molested leaving nobody to believe him, made Traci shiver on the other side of the mirror. Her skin curled up underneath her clothes, and it made her want to leave the room. Steve put his arm around his girlfriend and Traci felt a sigh of relief. Knowing what a good man Steve was and what a good father figure he was for Leo she felt relieved. Thinking about how the world could fit people like Lionel's teacher in it.

On the other side of the mirror, Andy readjusted her position on the chair. "Please continue Ted".

"So that same night, police, child services and a social worker came at the door". Handcuffed me and my wife and they took Lionel and drove away". "You can only imagine what the teacher had told the police about our family". Ted McDonald said as he choked a heavy cry.

Where did all this come from Andy thought. Here she was trying to perform a questioning of the man who had caused so much damage by placing bombs all over the city of Toronto. And now, he was telling her about his molested son Lionel. She would most likely be here all night doubting that this would ever get her anyway near a closed case.

"They never found anything on us but somehow along the road, they managed to find out about my wife being bipolar, and that she once, for 10 years ago were admitted to a closed facility". "From that day, we lost custody, and we were only allowed 4 hours of visitation rights a week with him".

"Mr. McDonald, I can`t imagine what you must have been trough". "I`m so sorry, but I can`t see what this has to do with all the damage you have caused this city in the past few days". Andy carefully spoke in the wait for Ted McDonald to flip out on her. But he didn`t.

"Officer, please, just let me finish". "I have realized that for me there is no going back, what`s done is done and I won`t deny anything at this point, but believe me, you do want to hear the rest". "Trust me".

Sam, Traci and Steve looked at each other not quite knowing what to expect at this point.

Andy looked at the mirror, nodding to towards the people on the other side. Hinting that Sam should get back with them.

"Okay, Mr. McDonald". "You get my full attention, but at this point, I`m calling back detective Swarek to join us". "Would that be a problem?" Andy asked as she gave Sam a look that hinted that he should join them.

"No not at all".

In that second Sam walked through the door, barely patting Andy`s shoulder, as he sat down besides her.

"Okay, Mr. McDonald". "I can`t wait to hear where this is going". Sam said in a sarcastically way that made Andy give him _the _look. The look she gave him when he used to say too much, or something that were out of place.

"Sorry, please continue Mr. McDonald". Sam leaned back in his chair placing Andy`s hands in his under the table.

"Where was I, yes, so after a few weeks my wife started to stalk and follow this Ford guy, determined to let people know the truth and..."

Andy and Sam gave each other a serious, but surprised look.

"I`m sorry Mr. McDonald, did you say Ford?" "You're not talking about Kevin Ford are you?"

Traci gaped as she heard the name. The same name as the person that had walked in to their workplace and shot Sam twice. That Kevin Ford...

**What a twist! I had no idea that this story would go there! What do you think? Yay or nay?**

**Next chapter will be right up. I`m just trying to focusing on my new job. A lot to take in and learn. Have a wonderful day!**

**Julie**


	4. I want us

**Well, I can`t seem to stop writing. This is a lot of fun! And I`m so excited while I write this story!**

**So Marlo Cruz was Ted McDonald`s wife. Didn`t see that one coming! I`m sorry, but I never liked Marlo Cruz. She had to be the bad guy here.**

**And Kevin Ford is back... in a way. I still want to keep him dead. But that doesn't mean that his name will be unspoken of ;)**

**Enjoy next part of the ride guys!**

**Chapter 3 - I want us**

_"I`m sorry Mr. McDonald, did you say Ford?" "You're not talking about Kevin Ford are you?"_

_Traci gaped as she heard the name. The same name as the person that had walked in to their workplace and shot Sam twice. That Kevin Ford..._

Sam and Andy started to put two and two together. Kevin Ford stalked by some bipolar woman trying to prove that he molested her son. Andy suddenly remembered all the photos in Marlo`s basement. Ted McDonald holding his boy Lionel.

" Let me guess Ted McDonald, you wife`s name is Marlo? Marlo McDonald with the name Cruz as her maiden name"?

"Bingo!" Ted McDonald responded. "I told you you wanted to hear the rest of this story". "Why don`t you officers ask my ex-wife Officer Marlo Cruz if there are any more bombs around? "I bet she has access to every room in this building, am I right?"

Traci and Steve ran out of the room next door, at the same time Sam and Andy slammed the door behind them in the corridor.

With that they left Ted McDonald handcuffed with both hands to the table this time. In a strange twisted way he managed to get one hand in his back pocket fishing out a shiny, sharp razorblade. His job was done. Kevin Ford was no longer alive and he left the rest up to his ex-wife, Marlo Cruz. He slowly fell off the chair, and as he hit the floor in the interrogation room, the razorblade slipped out from his hand and a pond of blood made its way across the floor...

"Oliver?" The four of them hurried in the direction of Oliver Shaw`s office. "Oliver!" Sam dragged Oliver with them into his office. "Oliver we have a situation". Sam pronounced. Telling him what Ted McDonald had told them.

Oliver felt his feet loose grip as he found his office chair just in time. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Where is officer Cruz right now?" Oliver looked at the four of them in front of him. "Callaghan is talking to her about what Collins found in her basement". Sam answered looking in the direction of the parade room, where he had last seen them.

In that very same second, Andy struggled to stand on her feet, forcing her to lean on Oliver's desk. Her head started spinning, thoughts flying across her head and she got to the point where her breathing got heavy. She phased trough the incidents in her head, putting the puzzle together and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"McNally?" Oliver spoke as he watched his officer almost fall to the ground. "What`s wrong?" Sam was by her side in a split second lifting her up and supporting her body to his.

It was almost like her life flashed in front of her. Thinking all the way back to earlier this day when Marlo suggested that she could collect the hard drives, and to when Ted McDonald introduced Kevin Ford and Marlo Cruz in his story.

Andy held on to her boyfriend, struggling to find the words, but she somehow managed to speak up. " Marlo suggested that I should collect the hard drives from the evidence room earlier". "She was a part of this! She knew about the bomb, and I`m guessing she was a part of all the others too!" She wanted me dead!".

Oliver and Sam looked at each other and before they even said something they were on their way into the parade room where Cruz and Callaghan were.

Steve made his way to his desk in the detectives office. This made a whole new turn on this case and he needed to make some phone calls.

Traci grabbed Andy under her arm and walked her to the coach in Oliver`s office. "Sit down Andy. Collect your thoughts for a bit and walk me trough this day".

"Marlo Cruz!" Or should I say Marlo McDonald!" Sam screamed as he and Oliver entered the parade room. Cruz and Callaghan turned towards Sam and Oliver.

Sam went straight for Marlo, grabbed her arm and almost lifted her up, dragged her with him and slammed her against the wall, with her facing it.

"Swarek, calm down" Callaghan yelled as he stood up. "What is going on?"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? "Cruz here got some heavy explaining to do". She is Ted McDonalds ex-wife and Lionel McDonalds mother". Isn`t that right Cruz?"

"She is responsible for the bombs along with McDonald". She nearly got my girlfriend killed tonight!" Not to mention all the damages they have caused this City!". Sam was beyond furious, and you could see his face turning more and more red. Sam wanted nothing more than to slam Marlo`s face against the wall, and throwing her in a cell.

Callaghan looked at Oliver then Sam. Standing back looking like a big fat question mark.

"You told McNally to get the hard drives!" You wanted her dead!" Sam yelled as he pushed her harder against the wall.

"Swarek!" We`ll handle her from now on", Oliver demanded, knowing Sam was no longer in shape to control his anger or act. "Take McNally with you and go home". Traci will take your statements tomorrow", but right now I need you to leave the room". That was staff sergeant Shaw speaking. "Now!".

Sam let go of Marlo and he left the room looking for his girlfriend. He turned around and saw Marlo being handcuffed by Callaghan and Oliver.

His head spun, a million thoughts at once, and he was so furious that he didn`t know how, who or what to do. Spinning his thoughts, he realized that if it hadn`t been for Marlo, he would have never gotten shot in the first place.

Lionel McDonalds guitar teacher, that turned out to be Kevin Ford, wanted to get back at the fifteenth division and Marlo Cruz for making his life a living hell. Accusing him of molesting her son, Marlo Cruz was determined to get Kevin Ford convicted. When that didn`t happen, she started to stalk him, spy on him, and documenting his every move, acting as if she would end up with evidences pointing against Kevin Ford.

Now that Kevin Ford was dead after Collins shot him, Ted McDonald and Marlo Cruz wanted nothing more than making the people that broke their family apart pay for what they did. For them that meant killing the people who never convicted Kevin Ford for molesting their son, and the people who covered up the truth about the diner-fire that killed Lionel McDonald. And by targeting their family and loved ones, they would certainly be paying for it.

It all made sense now Sam thought as he sat on the floor in Oliver's office, writing it all down while Andy was sleeping on the couch. He was not sure why, but writing it down made him relax a bit more. Maybe it even was a part of the healing and dealing process after experiences like he had been tossed into the last couple of months.

When Andy moved around in her sleep, Sam laid his eyes on her. Thinking that today, he was so, so close from losing her. Losing the most important person in his life, the woman he loved more than anything in the entire world. She, Andy McNally, the rookie that blew his cover almost 4 years ago was truly _the one_ for him. Thinking that they have had a bumpy road in the past, now was the time to look forward, thinking about the future. Their future he thought. A house that was theirs, with a white picket fence, a dog named Boo Radley, kids, park on Sundays and even sitting by the kitchen table as a family, drinking hot chocolate after playing in the snow a cold November day. _That _was what he wanted. With her. Andy McNally. No one else. He suddenly felt a desperate urge to touch her soft skin, hold her bruised and beaten up body, and just never letting go of her.

"Andy, baby, wake up!" Sam said with a soft voice. He carefully stroke her chin and sat down next to her as she turned to him giving him a smile. "You need to sleep in a bed Andy". Without saying a single word to each other they walked out of the 15th division and got in Sam`s truck.

"Let`s go home Sam". Andy said giving him her most beautiful smile. "Where is home?" He asked her with a little hope that she would come to his place.

"Our home, Sam. Our house, if you will let me. Sam, I have been thinking these last couple of weeks. We are in such a good place, it's like a never ending honeymoon phase, and I don`t want to waste anymore time being miserable without you. We know that a _tomorrow_ never has a guarantee. I love you more than anything and I want to be able to fall asleep and waking up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I want that key you gave me to be a permanent thing. I want this... Hell, I want us!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had finally gotten around and told him about her feelings about them.

Sam immediately stopped the car and pulled the handbrake. He turned around, facing Andy and placed her face in the palm of his hands and covering his lips with hers. They shared a deep and passionate kiss before Sam made a gap between them.

"Andy, there is nothing in this world I would rather want that living with you, waking up with you in my arms, making you your much needed morning coffee, cook you dinner and take care of you. Andy, I want this too. I want us and I want this future. Andy McNally, you are my future!"

"I want kids Andy, park on Sundays and we will even get a dog, a mutt from the pound. We`ll name him Boo Radley, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure my family is safe". I want all of this. With no one else but you."

She leaned forward and kissed him like she has never kissed him before. She let her tears fall, without even caring about getting his shirt wet. They were all happy tears. She was happy. Really happy. Knowing that he wanted all that with her. A future with her.

"Oh, and just so you know it, one day, you will be Andy Swarek. You will be my wife". Sam said with the biggest smile in his face.

"Only if I get a white picket fence" she said back smiling at him.

"You just got yourself a deal McNally!" Now, let`s go home". Sam said driving towards the house. _Their_ house.

**Thank you for all the kind words and positive feedback. It really means the world to me. This is far from over. I just wanted a happy closure on this chapter. And off course... **

**To be continued ;)**

**Have a great weekend you guys!**

**Julie**


	5. To keep going

**Greetings from Norway!**

**I had a hard time finding the right title for this chapter, but I really think this one was the right choice. Hopefully ;)**

**Anyway! Now that I am the producer of this story, I love that I can decide McSwareks destiny and future. In the waiting of next season I need to feed my abstinences, and what better way is there then making up your own story? **

**How will Marlo Cruz try to defend this one? Are Andy and Sam set for their happy ever after future? What do you think is in store for them?**

**I would really like your opinions and ideas for the following chapters! Maybe an idea for some real drama?**

**Whoop Whoop! And have great read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - To keep going<strong>

Back at the 15th division, Dov Epstein went through all of Marlo`s stuff, which now was evidence. Cleaning out her desk, since she obviously no longer was keeping her badge and job in intelligence, Dov suddenly noticed a photo. A sonogram. A sonogram that clearly belonged to Marlo Cruz.

Wait, what! He thought to himself. Counting months since Marlo and Sam was in a relationship, he estimated 5 months. 5 months pregnant, wouldn't that mean that she would have had a hint of an baby bump? Now, Dov was at a lost. "God damn it" he said out loud. To loud apparently considering Gail Peck looked up from the desk she was at.

"What's wrong Epstein?"

"Well, I found this on Marlo`s desk". Not sure what to do with this information" He said to Gail.

Gail got curious and went over to Dov. She didn`t need to ask because she saw it right away. Marlo`s sonogram picture. She looked at Dov and back at the picture.

"Are you sure it`s hers?" Gail asked with just the slightest hope that this was a mistake, knowing that something this big would definitely change Andy`s relationship with Sam, and not for the better.

* * *

><p>In one of the cells down the corridor, Marlo laid on a cold bench with her feet curled up to her chest, thinking how she really got to the this place in her life. A dead son, a dead ex-husband, who had just left all responsibility on her, and an ex-boyfriend that wanted her dead more than anything. Not to mention, a ruined career, a lost badge and a future in jail. Considering all the damages she had been a part of, she would without a doubt be looking at many, many years in prison.<p>

"We just need 5 minutes with Marlo Cruz in cell 307", Dov explained to the man on nightshift who was in charge for the cells down the corridor.

He buzzed them in and told them she hadn`t said a single word since they handcuffed her 4 hours ago.

"Marlo? Gail said as the prisoner turned her head towards her former colleagues."Peck, Epstein, I have nothing to say". She said and turned her face back against the cell wall.

"Does this belong to you?" Dov asked the woman facing away from them.

Marlo turned towards them again and saw a picture he was holding up on the other side of the cell door. Her sonogram picture.

"Where did you get that?" almost yelling at them. "That is private"!

"Marlo, you lost everything called private the minute you decided to place the first bomb". You are getting charged for every one of those bombs, and I would say you get what is coming for you. You know, a lot of people at this division would like to get their hands on you and make you pay for almost killing this entire division. "You're so lucky that Andy McNally is safe, at home with Swarek now. Where she belongs! Or else I`m not sure you would even be safe in this cell".

"Now, explain this!" He spit out to her waving the sonogram picture in her face.

"That was almost 12 years ago". Just look at the date if you don`t believe me. Dov moved his eyes to the top of the picture.

_06.12.2002 - Marlo McDonald. Date of birth: 10.06.1981_ the sonogram stated.

Dov didn`t respond to that, but instead he said " Just know you deserve what's coming for you". And with that the two officers left Marlo.

* * *

><p>At home, <em>their<em> home, Andy and Sam was in bed. As Andy`s body were sore and bruised, like someone had beaten her up, she was out flat on her back getting a much needed treatment from Sam`s kind words and gentle touches.

"Ow", She said as Sam left a gentle kiss on her forehead. Not that she wanted him to stop kissing her, but this was her way of being somewhat melodramatic. After a night like this, she had to right she thought.

Sam looked down at her. "You were in the middle of a room when a bomb went off. You walked away without a scratch".

"Uh-huh". Andy confirmed.

"But it hurts to kiss?" He asked back.

"Yes", she laughs. "My ribs hurt".

Sam let his hand slide down to her stomach, and covers her hand with his.

"Well, I will try to be more gentle. Sorry". Andy just smiles at the man looking down at her with the most comforting and loving look.

"What about here?" Sam touches chin carefully.

"Ow. My jaw hurts too. It`s probably `cause I landed on it". She smiles at him, closing her eyes.

He bends down at her. "What about here?" he asks again, planting a gentle kiss between her nose and eye.

"Ow" she says again, not stopping the drama act she puts on for him.

"And here?" Sam says as he kisses the tip of her nose. "Ow". Still closing her eyes, but knows he is giving her that look. The look that tells her how much love hi puts down in every one of those gentle, soft kisses.

He lift his head, and just looks at her. This gorgeous, mind-blowing beautiful woman, laying in this bed with him. The woman he almost lost today. He bends down towards her lips this time.

"What about here?" he asks as he covers her soft lips with his. "Ow", she responds trying not to laugh. But kisses him back, pulls his face towards hers and put her hand on his neck, pulling him even closer. He slides his hand up and down her arm as gentle as can be.

She pulls back, just for a second, creating a small gap between them. "Just how much do you love me?" She says looking at the man in front of her.

"More than you can ever imagine Andy".

"Then show me Sam. I need you to show me just how much you love me". She raises her left eyebrow in the smirky way she knows will get her a special place tonight.

" Let me get this straight. It hurts to kiss, but sex is okay?" Sam ask her somewhat confused. "Andy, I don`t want to hurt you". I really think we should give your body time to heal first".

"Please, detective". I`m a bad ass cop. I walked away from a bomb today without a scratch. I think I can handle some _pleasure_". Andy said with that luring smile, that made Sam want to rip her clothes off. And he did.

* * *

><p>"Andy McNally! What do you think you are doing here?" Oliver almost yelled after Andy as she was heading to the women's locker-room at the station. He knew she would show up today. Even after he told her to take the next couple of days of to heal her body after last night's extravaganza.<p>

Andy turned around and faced Oliver's not so happy face. " Oliver, how are you doing today? Did you get a haircut? Because your hair looks really good". Andy said, hoping that Oliver would just let her change into her uniform and start her shift.

"McNally! What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Oliver".

"No McNally!".

"Oliver, please. I need to do something. I need to be here, doing my job. I can`t and I won't sit at home and twisting my head going over and over what happened. Just... I can`t okay? Please, just let me be here. It`s the only thing I can do today". Andy said in her most convincing way, hoping she just sealed her deal with the staff sergeant

Oliver looked at Andy. She was like a daughter to him. He only wanted her to be safe, and after what happened yesterday, the station no longer was one of those places. Apparently.

"Fine! But you are working with the detectives today. I don`t want you on the streets. Either you or Sammy can work on the McDonald case anymore, so you will work together on whatever he has going today. Okay?"

Andy`s face lid up. "Thank you staff sergeant Shaw".

" If I can`t keep an eye on you, the best man for the job is Sam". So I will tell him that. To keep both his eyes on you, making sure you are safe. It will be like working the desk, but in the detectives office. Just looking out for you kiddo". Oliver reassured Andy.

"Go change, and I will see you in parade in 10, okay?"

Andy smiled and headed for her locker.

* * *

><p>"Staff! Good Morning! At least as good as it can be". Oliver said to his staff referring to yesterdays dramatic turn.<p>

"Yesterday made a turn we could never expect. People we thought we knew, turned out to be someone completely different". I`m beyond happy to see all of you okay and ready to get to work".

"The McDonald case we have been working on for so long, took a unexpected turn, and we at 15 are more than ready to get a closure on this one". This isn't like any other cases we have has, but it has infected everyone of us. Some more than others". Oliver said, looking at Sam and Andy who sat in the back of the room.

"McNally, Swarek. You will not be working on this case anymore. This case involves both of you on a higher level than the rest, therefor you to are working together for the next couple of days. Sammy, you watch out for McNally here and let her be your third hand working the case I have waiting for you". Let her help you. The soon we have this one solved, the better". He explained looking back to the rest of his staff.

" Who you're riding with and tasks are on the board". Serve, protect and stay safe. Please! Now, get out of here".

"Sammy, McNally? he called letting them now he wanted the two of them to stay behind.

"Kids, Meet Brian Gowdy, an average man in his mid thirty's. Last seen by his twin brother almost a week ago". He introduced to them as he handed them the case file."If you guys need me, I`ll be in my office!"

"Come on partner, let`s get some coffee, and then we will get to know this Brian Gowdy a little more", Sam proposed to his girlfriend and partner for the day.

* * *

><p>As Sam and Andy was getting started at their case, the rest of the staff was working on getting Marlo Cruz to talk. There were no doubt that she was involved, and luckily the investigation was considered as completed, but they still wanted her side of it. She would roughly estimated, be looking at a life in Millburn penitentiary, with no possibility for an early release.<p>

Marlo laid all her cards on the table, knowing that this was it. There was no going back. Traci and Steve who sat in the interrogation room with her was somewhat relieved that their job with this woman was coming to an end. She would be handed over to temporary custody up until the trial.

With that the 15th division would be able to move on, keep going and try to somehow forget.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter got a little shorter than planned, but I`m already working on the new one. What is up with the Brian Gowdy guy?<strong>

**How is McSwareks relationship going and where are they headed? Stay tuned!**

**Love J**


	6. Sooner than planned

**Chapter 6 - Sooner than planned**

Sam and Andy were on their way home after a slow Friday shift and thankfully they both had this weekend off. It wasn't that often they had the weekend off together, but this one, they had no plans what so ever. Just the two of them, sweatpants, a home cooked meal and some beer. That was their kind of weekend. In fact, Andy were planning on not even leave their house until Monday morning. Just relaxing, watch movies, maybe fold the pile of clean clothes that had been laying in the laundry room for almost a week. Just maybe she thought.

In fact, there were a whole list of things she should be doing. After she moved in with Sam, some of her stuff were still in boxes placed in the guest room temporarily. They just finished repainting the bedroom, living room and dining room as to buying some new furniture. Because Sam had spent so much time being undercover, he had never gotten around to decorate his house properly. Luckily, Andy made that happen. She made this house look gorgeous. Like a real home. Their home.

* * *

><p>"In case you don`t want to spend tomorrow morning grocery shopping, I suggest we stop by this store now", Sam said as he pulled up in the parking lot outside <em>Longo`s Supermarket<em>.

"Well, I`m glad one of us can think straight", Andy said as she got out of the car, heading inside the store.

"I now this shift have been slow, and the most dramatic call we got was the cat who was stuck in a tree, but I`m beat, I have a headache and I can`t wait to throw on some sweats and live on the couch this whole weekend", she babbled on going to Sam as she found a shopping cart.

"You have been almost drained this whole week Andy. You sure you're not coming down with something?", Sam asked looking at Andy as he put some vegetables in the cart.

"I really don`t know. Yesterday when I was finishing up some reports, I barely knew what day it was. Something is definitely up". She said and handed Sam to big bottles of cranberry juice.

"I don`t even like cranberry juice, and I just want to drink up this whole bottle", Andy said waving the bottles in front of a surprised Sam. She really hated cranberry juice, just as much as she hated pistachio ice cream.

"Are you seriously craving cranberry juice?" Sam asked Andy, heading towards the first cashier they saw. "You hate that stuff! Hey! Maybe you you're pregnant". Sam joked, making Andy blush and told him to keep his voice down.

"Don`t be ridiculous Sam. I`m not, okay. Just want my god damn cranberry juice". And with that they paid, left and drove home.

* * *

><p>They finally pulled up outside their house just as the first snow came down from the cloudy sky, quickly covering the ground with a white blanket.<p>

"I love this time of year Sam. You can almost smell the snow right before it falls down. The smell of cold, fresh air and frost coming from your mouth. It`s actually a little romantic I think".

"Wait, I thought you said you hated the cold. You said you preferred the beach, and getting sand in your sandwich, remember?" Sam laughed looking at her as they went inside.

"Does that mean we can go north when we retire? You know, dog sleighing under that arctic moon?

" Sam, I go wherever you go. If that means north, then we go north. Always together remember?" She put down the grocery bags and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you McNally. A little more every day. In fact living with you makes me even love you more. Getting to know a whole new side of you, your good habits and the ones not so good". He jokes putting his arms around her waist.

"Excuse me detective, what not so good habits are you referring to?" She asked creating a small gap between the, but still staying so close that he could still hold on to her.

"Let`s not get into that before you eat McNally".

"You better start talking soon, if not, well.. then you can forget about your favorite desert". Andy said as she let her hands go under his sweater, poking at his belt buckle.

"Come on Andy, who was almost begging me last night huh?". Andy let herself out of his grip, smacked his ass and headed to the kitchen with the groceries. "We`ll see". She responded giving him the "Andy look".

"Hey, Andy, you want e beer while the food is cooking?" Sam yelled from the kitchen a while later. When he didn`t get any response, he headed to the living room. He smiled, as he saw Andy asleep on the couch. Thinking this was becoming a habit, her falling asleep on the couch before even eating dinner. Poor thing, she must be tired he thought, covering her with a blanket.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Andy woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She stretched her entire body and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 11.06 AM, it showed her still sleepy eyes.<p>

She closed her eyes again, feeling her stomach starting to act up. At the same time Sam, walked in and sat beside her.

"How did you sleep? Hungry?" I made you coffee and pancakes".

Andy shut her eyes open, jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Sam was confused. " Andy? What`s going on? Are you sick?"

She fell down facing the toilet, and just let it all out. After the first round she sat up against the bathroom wall and heard Sam approach the bathroom door. "Don't come in, please". She was too late, but didn`t have time to react before the urge to let it out came at her like a lightning. Sam went over to Andy, pulled her hair back, holding it and stroking her back up and down.

"Andy, say something", Sam begged her as she leaned back against the bathroom wall, with her eyes closed and her hand stroking her stomach.

"I don`t know what to tell you Sam". I really don`t feel well. I need to lay down I think. He helped her up and walked her to their bed.

"I`ll bring you a glass of cranberry juice", he said as he gave her a comforting smile and headed down stairs.

Andy rubbed her hands over her face, and covering her eyes to shut the lights out. What a way to start the day she thought as she pulled up leaning on her elbows. "Fake it till you make it", she said out loud and stood up. She felt better and decided to take a warm shower.

Sam heard the shower running and decided to set the table, thinking that she probably felt better and maybe wanted to fill up her stomach again after letting it all out.

* * *

><p>Andy came out of the shower, put her hair up in a turban-like towel bun and stood in front of the mirror. She did look a little pail, maybe it was a stomach bug going around she thought. But didn`t remember hearing someone else having it.<p>

She brushed her teeth, got in her sweats and went down to at least get some morning coffee.

"How are feeling Andy? Sit down and I will bring you coffee and pancakes if you're up for it. You should fill up your stomach though". Sam said standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

Andy walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, kissed his back and just stood there for a moment.

"Andy? You okay?" Sam turned around and put his arms around her.

"Fake it till you make it right?" She said in response before she sat down at the kitchen table and started to sip on her coffee.

"Andy?" Sam said with a serious voice.

"Sam?"

"Andy!"

"Sam! What?"

"I`m worried about you. What is going on with you? You are tired all the time, you fall asleep almost every day even before dinner, you suddenly want cranberry juice and you throw up when you hear the word pancake." This has been going on for a while Andy". He looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

She closed her eyes, sensing what he was about to say next. Something about hinting that she might be pregnant. She just didn`t want to hear it. It was impossible. She had suspected that she might be a couple of weeks ago, when she didn`t get her period, but she just den figured it was all stress and working around the clock lately. It had to be. Pretending that everything was normal she didn`t think about it anymore. Not until Sam joked about it the day before, when she wanted to buy cranberry juice.

"I`m fine, really Sam. Remember I babysat Leo last week?". Sam nodded at her. "Well he had the stomach flu, and I bet I caught that too".

"Fine, but please try to eat something. Here, drink this". He demanded as he handed her a glass of cranberry juice. She accepted it and hoped that he would let this conversation be over. He sat down, looked at her one more time before he dug into the paper.

Luckily he couldn't see her behind the paper. She hid her face in her hands. This was not happening to her. To them. All the signs were there, no denying that.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend flew by too quickly, Andy thought as she walked inside the 15th division, early Monday morning. "See you in parade in 10." Sam said kissing her cheek and headed for the men`s locker room.<p>

"Wow, you look like shit" Traci said as Andy walked up to her locker.

"Thanks Trace! Nice of you to say. I`m fine. Nothing wrong with me". In fact I`m doing great she lied, trying to avoid this conversation to go any further.

It wasn`t even lunchtime yet, and Andy felt like she was about to collapse back in the car seat. She and Gail were heading back at the station after a domestic call that turned out to be someone watching a movie and almost blowing up the surround sound system.

"What a waste of time!" Gail said out loud glancing at Andy who were closing her eyes, pretending that she was alone in her bed and ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah, tell me about". Andy said sitting up, focusing on the road ahead, trying to kill the urge to throw up in the squad car. All she wanted was this shift to end, so she could curl up on the couch, pretending that everything was at its place. Like nothing was going on with her. She had calculated over and over in her head that, she had missed her period for the second time. She had no choice than to buy a stupid test. She almost knew what the test would tell her.

Back at the station, when her shift was over, Andy was heading towards the detectives office to see if Sam was done and ready to get home. As she walked past Traci and Dov, who were talking by the vending machine, she just lost the feeling in her feet, and in a split second it all went black...

She started to hear voices far away, like she was in a long corridor and someone in the other end was talking to each other. The voices come closer and closer and she definitely heard someone calling her name.

"Andy!" Traci yelled.

In the detectives office Sam jumped up from his chair and ran towards the sound of his girlfriends name being called. The he saw her lying on the floor, with Traci and Doc besides her.

"Traci! What the hell happened to her?" Sam yelled as he approached the three of them and kneeling down besides Andy.

"She was just walking past us, and she just fell to the floor!" Traci said back at him.

"Andy, wake up baby". Any slowly opened her eyes and saw Sam and Traci looking at her concerned. "Why did you pass out? Are you still sick?", he asked her, as he almost lifted her up.

"Are you sick Andy?" Traci asked looking at both of them.

"Well, she got it from Leo, when she babysat him a while back". Traci looked confused.

"Leo wasn't sick", she said back.

Andy shut here eyes, avoiding meeting Sam look, when he realized she had been lying. Here goes nothing she thought , wanting to disappear through the floor.

"Andy, please explain" Sam demanded, supporting her as she seemed to fall again.

"There is nothing to explain! I just can`t!".And then Andy left them running towards the women's locker room. She grabbed her purse and left the station.

"Oh boy!" Sam said to Traci who was at a lost. Not getting what was happening. "Swarek, what is wrong with her? I don`t get it. Care to explain?"

"Traci, I not quite sure either, although I have a tiny suspicion. I need to go after her". With that Sam left looking for her. She couldn't gone far, considering the truck was still at the station. He drove towards their house hoping she was curled up on the couch again.

* * *

><p>At <em>Avondale Park<em>, in North York Andy walked aimlessly back and forth until she sat down on a wooden bench. Her mind was in one place and her body another. Not knowing where to go or what to do, she ended up at this park. It was freezing outside, and on this bench. But she didn`t care. She needed to be here right now. She couldn't go home facing Sam. Not after she stormed out of the station.

She sat on the bench for an hour, ignoring her phone ringing constantly. 9 missed calls from Sam and 3 from Traci. 4 unread messages, but she just didn`t want to deal with those. Not now. She needed time. Time to think.

When she noticed the pharmacy across the street from the park. She closed her eyes at first. Trying to ignore it and just hoping all of this would go away when she opened her eyes again. But apparently it didn`t. She knew she had to deal with this mess as she saw it. Maybe this was something else. She could just be sick, she thought. Nope. Not working. She got up, fluffing her coat so the new, cold snow would roll of her. She headed towards the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>She was standing in front of an isle with pregnancy test on the top shelf, trying to decide witch one to go for, when the cashier asked her if she needed help. Andy started to blush, wanting to run out, she just nodded and said a quite "No thank you".<p>

She picked up one of each, thinking this should give her an answer.

Luckily she was able to grab a cab outside on the curb and told the driver where to go.

* * *

><p>Sam was just about to call her one more time when he hear a car pull up in their driveway. He looked outside the living room window and saw his girlfriend walking up the stairs. Seconds later the front door opened and closed.<p>

"Andy! I have called you 10 times! Where have you been? What is going on with you?"

"Sam, I.. I`m sorry, okay. I just needed to leave. I`m sorry". She just walked up to him, placing her arms around him, almost sobbing in on his chest. He put his arms around the crying, tired body in front of him.

"Andy, please tell me what`s wrong". She made a small gap between them, just big enough for her to hold up a brown paper bag in front of him.

"I just needed to buy something. I couldn't at first, but I really had no choice". She gave the paper bag to Sam and hurried upstairs to the bathroom.

"Andy, so this is what`s going on? I knew there was something going on with you. When you told me you had gotten your monthly visits and Leo giving you the stomach bug I let it go.

Andy hid her face in her hands as she sat on the end of the bathtub. "I just didn`t want to know Sam. I really couldn`t do it you know. I guess this is it". She said taking the paper bag from him and emptied the content of the paper bag on the floor. She opened one of the pregnancy tests and started to read the manual.

"Okay, pink means baby, blue means no baby". She said giving Sam a sad smile.

"Hey, whatever that tells us, it will be okay. We take whatever get thrown or way Andy. Forget everything else. This is about you and me, and you know... the possibly outcome of that night at Oliver's cabin", he joked, causing Andy to giggle nervously.

"Just give a minute", she asked him. Not wanting him in there when she had to literally pee on a stick.

Sam smiled at her and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed rubbing his face with his hand, when Andy came out and took a seat right next to him.

" In 5 minutes we will know if our life is about to change. Are you up for that?".

"Andy. This was always a part of our future plan. It might just happen a little sooner that we had planned for. You know we will deal with whatever comes along right? We are both in this together". He leaned towards her and kissed her hair, and grabbing a hold of her.

"You're right. We can take whatever gets thrown at us. You know... With the incredible parental skills my alcoholic father and my abandoning mother gave me, and what your father gave you, this should be a walk in the park". Sam laughed at her and kissed her again.

"Andy, you are a bad ass cop, you have dealt with things others never will experience, and I`m a highly respected detective. Hell, I manage to get me, my sister and mother away from the person I normally would call pop! If anyone can do this it`s us! We learn as we go, taking it a day at a time and doing the best we can. That is as good as any other parents.

And with that the timer on Andy's phone went off.

"Well, here goes nothing", she said as she went to the bathroom. Sam stood up as she came out.

"So?" He got closer to her, waiting for her to say something.

"Sam, I...

* * *

><p><strong>What an end! What do you think will happen? Will Sam and Andy get what was not in their immediate future plan?<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

Love J


	7. Moving Day

_And with that the timer on Andy`s phone went off._

_"Well, here goes nothing", she said as she went to the bathroom. Sam stood up as she came out._

_"So?" He got closer to her, waiting for her to say something.  
><em>

_"Sam, I..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Moving day<strong>

He was looking at her. Waiting for her to just say it. Say something. She kept looking at the stick in her hand. Then she met his eyes. A single tear drop slowly ran down her chin as she opened her mouth.

"Sam, I... I`m sorry", she said wiping her tear away.

"Oh... It`s... We`re not...Okay".

She could see the disappointment in his eyes. He really was excited about this. Exited to start their next chapter together. Maybe not in the order they had planned, but this defiantly was a part of their plan for the future. The part about taking their kids to the park on Sundays, drinking hot chocolate at the kitchen table on that cold November day. That plan.

"Sam, no, what I mean is.. I`m sorry we don`t get to stick with our plan". She closed the gap between them.

"Look", she said giving him the stick.

2 pink lines. 2 pink lines means baby. Means she is pregnant. "Andy! You are pregnant? Really? I just.. Oh! I thought you weren`t, and I just..". Sam struggled to find the right words. He just pulled her into a hug. Kissed her all over the face, landing on her soft lips and put her face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

"You were crying, so I thought you were disappointed that it was negative. They were happy tears?", he asked as he made a tiny gap between them.

"Yes Sam, happy tears, I promise", and she smiled at him. They just kept looking at each other, and then Sam made is hand land on her stomach. Rubbing it gently.

"This, right here, is the best thing that could have happened to us Andy, really", Sam assured her as he bent down, lifting up her top, so her toned stomach was exposed for him to see it. He placed kisses on her stomach and padded it gently.

Andy started to blush, not knowing why, but this, he bending down kissing her knocked up stomach, made her feel like she was in the middle of an all typical American cliché movie.

Sam got up, and put his arms around Andy. "Can you feel something? I mean do you feel different in a way?"

"Not really, other than that I really want cranberry juice and curl up on the couch, I feel the same, I think". Really checking if she did.

"Are you hungry? I`ll make you... What do you want? I can make homemade pizza for dinner. You can change clothes and I`ll start dinner". He said kissing her and lifting her up.

"Can`t argue with that. But I do want some pickles on the pizza... I think? Shouldn't I be craving pickles?"

Sam laughed as he let her down. "Whatever makes you happy _sweetheart_, he said putting pressure on the sweetheart as he knew Andy hated that nickname.

"You make me happy", she said kissing his forehead. "And this makes me happy", she continued, touching her stomach for the first time knowing for sure it was something inside. 

* * *

><p>Before the alarm went off a few weeks later, Sam was lying on his side facing Andy. Just watching her sleep so, so peacefully. Their lives had suddenly changed into something better. He kept staring at her. She was so beautiful with her eyes closed and not having a care in the world. Last night she had fallen asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. Sam hated that she was so tired all the time, and she just wouldn't hear it when he suggested that she could take some time off work, and she claiming that being pregnant was not an illness. That she was right about he thought, because she hadn`t looked more beautiful. She had this glow to her, like she was sparkling with an ease to her eyes. He felt the urge to protect her all the time. Seeing that she was safe, both of them.<p>

Especially after their first ultrasound, Sam had gotten a little overprotective. He made sure she rarely lifted as much as a pillow. Always resting a protective hand on her expanding belly, waiting for that first kick to come.

She hadn`t agreed to desk duty yet, although she knew it was in her cards. They had only told Oliver and Traci yet, but because she was starting to show, it was just a matter of time before they had to let the cat out of the sack. 

* * *

><p>He didn`t want to wake her, but he wanted to touch her soft skin, put his protective hand on her tiny bump. He bend over and kissed her lips.<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty", he said as she slowly opened her eyes smiling at him.

"I love waking up like this" she said, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Good thing we have the late afternoon shift today. We have plenty of time for this", Sam said as he slid his hands under the hem of her panties.

"Saaam", Andy groaned. "I...we need to..." Oh, never mind", just keep going" she permitted him as she pulled her top off, exposing her bare breasts for him to see.

It was almost as she was begging him for something more when she kept pulling at the hem of his boxers, telling him to take them off and get him to start with his intensions. His boxers flew across the bed and he rolled on top of her. He trailed kisses up her belly and up to her lips, as she made room for him between her thighs. When he slid inside her, she answered with a loud moan. 

* * *

><p>"Oh...my...god...Sam. That was...I mean... Holy Moly" That was all Andy could say as she laid out flat on her back after they had really woken up. She pulled the covers up so they covered her breasts.<p>

Sam laughed. "Holy Moly? Does that cover it?" he said as he sat on the tip of the bed, putting his jeans on.

"Well, it does for me"

"Let`s see what you have to say tonight when I`m finished with you" Sam said as he bent down and kissed her and touched her belly.

"You know, I read in the book _what to expect when you`re expecting _that the need for what we just did, kind of accelerates with time. So you get whatever you want from me", Andy explained as she slid her fingers up and down her expanding belly.

"I will certainly NOT complain" he answered as he kissed her and grabbed his shirt from the chair next to the window.

"I need to shower before I get dressed or eat. It just reeks of sex in here and of me", Andy claimed as she threw the covers of and padded to the bathroom naked.

"I think it smells great. Almost as great as you look wandering naked past me". He reached after her and pulled her close to him, sliding his hands up her belly, past her breasts and down again. "I love you Andy McNally" he said and kissed her.

"I love you too Sam Swarek. Want to join me in the shower? maybe wash away the smell of our wakeup? ",she said as she headed to the bathroom.

"No, I want this smell to stay with me throughout this day". And with that he went downstairs to make some breakfast for them. 

* * *

><p>"You look happy", Traci said as Andy walked in the woman`s locker room later that day. "What`s up with you?"<p>

"Well I had the best wake up this morning, and one more time before we got here". She shared with her best friend as he put on her uniform.

"Stop! I don`t need to know what you and detective Swarek do at home". I really don`t want to know", Traci said smiling at Andy.

"But I know what you mean. I do remember when I was pregnant with Leo. It was... Well... Let`s just say me and Dex was very active. It was amazing all the way".

Andy laughed at her. Normally they didn`t talk about this stuff, but Andy was not able to hide to happiness their bed-activities gave her. "Yepp", Andy said, popping the _p_."It is heavenly".

"Ladies" They both turned around and saw Gail coming in, finding her locker next to Andy`s.

"Gail glanced at Andy as she was about to open her locker. "So, you and Swarek are enjoying lots of lazy nights in with good food?" Hinting that Andy have may have been putting on some weight lately.

Andy froze. "Excuse me Peck?" Are you calling me fat? She gave Traci a nervous look.

"Not at all", Gail said back poking her side. She quickly turned to Andy, poking her again. Gail stared at her, not knowing what to say. She could have swore that she felt something like a bump. Instead she lifted Andy`s shirt up and her mouth widened as she spotted the tiny baby bump that she clearly had been hiding for quite some time.

"Andy?

Andy tucked away her belly and peaked out from behind the lockers, seeing if they were alone.

She looked at Gail. "So, guess what! I`m pregnant". Gail opened her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Yes, you are. You most defiantly are", she said smiling at Andy and placing her hand on Andy`s stomach.

"Gail, keep you voice down. We are going to tell people in parade after the ultrasound next Tuesday. Just keep you mouth shut until then, okay?

"Yeah, yeah! When did this happen? How?" Traci giggled and looked at Andy".

"Gail, when a man and a woman loves each other, they sometimes do this thing called..." Traci began.

"Oh, come on! I know how it happened, I just... Were you trying? I mean I never heard you talk about trying to have a mini McSwarek".

Andy sat down at a bench as she felt a little dizzy, but didn`t say anything to her friends.

"No we were absolutely not trying for this. I was a surprisingly good mistake, if can call it that. We had this plan. Maybe in a few years, but you know, plans rarely go as you intend them to do, so here I`m am", she said as she cupped her belly in her hands, smiling at them.

"Honestly, I never pictured detective Swarek as a daddy, diaper changing duty and late night feedings? So when does this surprise come?"

" Mid April, due date is April 13th". Andy said kind of proud.

" I`m really happy for you Andy. You two deserve some true happiness, I mean it". Gail said, hugging Andy and touching her belly. 

* * *

><p>At a doctor's office downtown, Andy and Sam sat in the waiting room, nervous but yet exited about their first ultrasound. She gazed around the waiting room. Women with bumps, fathers-to-be flipping through a magazine. Her hand started to tap on Sam`s thigh.<p>

"Andy, don`t worry! It will be fine! Nothing to worry about. I hope we get a photo". I kind of promised Oliver one", Sam said, trying to calm Andy a bit. He took her hand and kissed it, when a doctor appeared in the door.

"Andrea McNally?" Andy, looked up at the doctor. She was in her 40`s maybe, pretty and had this kindness over her, Andy thought. She and Sam got up and made their way towards her.

"Hi, just call me Andy. This is my boyfriend Sam. "Nice to meet you both, I`m Dr. Elaine Herer". They shook hands and the they went into a room.

They sat down as Dr. Elaine pulled up Andy`s file on the computer screen. "So, Andy how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness still?

"Ahm, not so much anymore, only when surten smells get to me". Andy gave the doctor a vague smile.

" What about activity? is the baby moving a lot? have you felt something yet?

"No, I haven`t. Is that bad?" Andy almost panicked.

"Not at all, it is very different from baby to baby, when they start being active in there. Nothing to worry about. Why don`t you lay down on the bed, pull your shirt up and we`ll see how things are in there", the doctor said smiling to them.

Andy laid down and did as the doctor had asked her. Her growing and tanned belly was exposed to the chill air in the room, making Andy shiver a little.

"You have a very petite bump there". the doctor pointed out. "But perfect size for being 15 weeks. I`m going to put some gel on your belly, so it might be cold".

She placed the doppler on Andy`s belly, and started to move it around. Sam took Andy's hand in his. All of the sudden, this loud, but yet beautiful and calming sound of a heartbeat filled the room, making Andy`s eyes fill up with tears. Sam tightened his grip on Andy`s hand.

"That is just music to my ears", Sam said looking closer at the screen.

"Strong heartbeat, lots of amniotic fluid, and the baby`s size is just where we want it to be", Dr. Elaine reassured them. "You are doing a great job Andy". Your baby really likes it in there. I will print out some photos for you, but I do want you to gain a some more weight Andy".

"Oh, don`t worry Dr, I will make sure she does", Sam assured her, giving Andy his serious look".

"Excellent! By next time, I hope you have gained some". She said, smiling at Andy, giving her a tissue to wipe the gel of. "And I will see you in 4 weeks, by then we can see tell if you are carrying a boy or a girl".

Andy couldn't stop smiling. She was happy. They were happy. 

* * *

><p>"Staff! Good Morning!" Oliver spoke. "Today is Moving day!" There is a housing complex out on <em>Dufferin Grove<em>, that are being demolished. The residents are being moved to another complex nearby. It is your job, to make sure everyone gets out by the end of the day. If they try to put up a fight, you get them out, no matter what".

"Partners and task are on the board, Serve, protect and let`s move". Oh! wait. I have some news!"

Andy squeezed Sam`s hand, feeling a little nervous. Now, everyone at 15 would know that they were having a baby.

"A huge congratulation is in order to McNally and Swarek! This family at 15 are about to get a little bigger! Andy, Sammy, a thousand times congratulations on your baby!" I`m thrilled, and so, so happy for both of you". Oliver said as everyone started to cheer, clap and making a hero out of Sam for really sealing this deal.

"Thanks Oliver", Andy said, hugging him. "You know, I was thinking the name Oliver for your little rookie..." Oliver tried to sell out his name.

"Stop right there, we are not calling our baby Oliver, Oliver", Sam assured his best friend.

"Fine, but it`s a great name! you should think about it." Sam shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Andy, stay safe, be safe and keep our rookie safe", Sam said rubbing her belly and placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"I promise", Andy assured Sam kissing him back.

"Peck, Epstein, Collins! I trust her with you guys! God forbid if anything happens", Sam yelled after them, making sure his baby-momma were to be safe out on the streets. 

* * *

><p>Sam hated that she was still out working the streets. She was always attracting danger. It was almost as if she were a magnet for danger. Not being able to keep an eye on her every minute of the day, made him nervous. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, his urge to make sure she was safe and protected got a whole lot stronger. Not knowing where she was made him scared. Scared that something had happened to her. To their baby. Their rookie.<p>

Being almost 4 months into her pregnancy, Andy knew that her time out on the streets were coming to an end for now. It was simply not worth it for her to put herself and the baby at risk working the streets. As her belly was only expanding, it got more and more difficult for her to keep up and chasing the bad guys. Something was bound to happen if she didn`t hit the desk soon. She knew it. She just hated desk duty, and being stuck there for at least 4 months, made her want to throw up. 

* * *

><p>"We have in total 42 resident units that needs to be out at the end of the day. Here are your listings and be effective. Chloe, we start with unit 1", Andy said, being the officer in charge on moving day.<p>

"I hate moving day", Chloe said as they continued to the 5th unit. "I know, this is not what I want to be doing. I feel like this is a waste of time. Just imagine how many bad guys we could be taking down", Andy said as they approached the next unit on their list.

"Oh, honey, are you capable of running after them and take them down? I`m not even sure you should still be doing it", Chloe said, patting Andy`s belly, and knocking on the door.

"Hi, good morning. I`m officer Price, this is officer McNally, we are here to make sure that you are out of your apartment within the end of the day".

"Off course officer. I`m Adam Lewinsky, nice to meet you both", the man standing in the door said, smiling to them. "I will be out at the end of the day, I promise".

"Good, people like you makes our job so much easier", Andy said polite to Adam Lewinsky.

The man standing in the doorway kept looking at the officer on the left, as Chloe explained how his moving to the new building would happen.

Her jacket said McNally. I wonder what her first name is, Adam Lewinsky thought. She was breathtaking, glowing and apparently pregnant. There was one hell of a lucky guy out there. Adam Lewinsky had a thing for pregnant women. He was attracted to the way they were glowing. But this one. There was just something about her. She was young, maybe in her mid twenties. The perfect age, he thought. Just the way he likes them... 

* * *

><p><strong>So, I never know how the chapter will turn out. I keep surprising myself. I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Love, J**


	8. Blocked caller ID

**Chapter 8 - Blocked caller ID**

_Her jacket said McNally. I wonder what her first name is, Adam Lewinsky thought. She was breathtaking, glowing and apparently pregnant. There was one hell of a lucky guy out there. Adam Lewinsky had a thing for pregnant women. He was attracted to the way they were glowing. But this one. There was just something about her. She was young, maybe in her mid twenties. The perfect age, he thought. Just the way he likes them..._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time Adam Lewinsky, your moving truck will be here at..." Andy looked at her list, when Dov called her name from the ground.<p>

"Andy! I need you down here for a bit".

"Mr. Lewinsky, your moving truck will be here at 15.45, now if you will excuse me, I`m needed downstairs. Price, you coming or are you taking the next unit?"

Adam Lewinsky watched the officers leave. Andy McNally was her name, Adam thought. I wonder if Andy is short for something. I will defiantly find that out. He couldn't stop watching the pregnant woman that just stood in front of him, leaving. He felt a sudden urge to touch her, feel her skin against his.

He went inside, grabbed his camera and looked out his window, allowing him to watch her. He watched her go downstairs, approaching her colleague. They were talking. First about something that seemed serious, but then he could see her laugh. He took the first photo of her smiling and laughing. Then she turned around as a silver truck pulled up at the parking lot. A man with dark hair, leather jacket, jeans and black shades walked up to her. Then her smile got bigger, as the man in shades closed a gap between them and kissed her. Rubbed her pregnant belly. He was touching her. Right in front of me, Adam Lewinsky thought, as he snapped a few more photos of the officer and the man in black shades. He felt his anger built up. How could she do this? Didn`t she know that she belonged to him? Adam Lewinsky knew this was not the last time he would see Andy.

* * *

><p>Sam kissed her and rubbed her belly gently, making sure rookie was okay. He couldn't stay away from her. From them. He needed to make sure they were oaky and safe. Nothing would suggest that they weren`t, but he needed to make sure.<p>

"Sam?"

"Andy?"

"Sam! What are you doing here? Don`t you have a case to work on?" Andy teased, knowing he came here just to check up on her.

"Well, this guy, just closed a case today. One man locked up, one pleased staff sergeant, and one happy detective". He kissed her again and again.

"Wow, congrats detective, but still, what are you doing here?" She gave him a serious, but teasing look. "Sam, you don`t need to check up on me all the time. I`m fine, really. Nothing to worry about. This is moving day, not the most dramatic assignment".

"Good, that is why I`m happy you are not out on the streets. You about to head back to the station?" Sam asked her.

Andy glanced at her watch. "Yepp, shift is almost over. I`m waiting for Diaz to replace me, then I`m out of here".

"I`ll drive back to the station, wait for you and we`ll go home". Sam said as he got in the truck. I love you McNally"

"I love you Sam Swarek".

* * *

><p>Adam Lewinsky snapped a photo of the officer getting inside the squad car. He watched her drive out of the parking lot. She drove away from him. He hated to watch her leave. He needed to know more about the woman he was getting. Her exact age, which division she works at, her phone number and her address. Adam looked up Andy`s information online, and within seconds he knew that her full name was <em>Andrea McNally<em>. He wrote that down on a note along with her home adress. Now, he needed to call every division and find out which one she works at.

He searched her name on the tax-roll, and on his computer screen he could read that _Andrea McNally_, was born _09-03-1987_. She was 27 years old and her salary was quite good, he thought.

Adam shut down his computer and started to evoke the photos he had taken during the day. He was excited to be able to watch her whenever he felt like it, and soon he would be able to see her in live person...

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Sam was talking to Oliver as he waited for Andy to come back from her shift.<p>

"Brother, when are you going to put a ring on McNally`s finger? You already sealed one deal with her, why not go all the way for happiness?", Oliver put Sam in a corner with his questioning.

"Marriage and kids are the best thing you will ever do". Trust me. Being able to call someone your wife, is the best feeling in the world, besides someone calling you daddy", Oliver explained to his best friend.

"Believe me man, I want nothing more than to call Andy my wife. I just don`t want her to believe I`m asking her because she is pregnant". I thought I would wait a few more months, but I`m thinking about it, trust me".

That was all Oliver needed to know. He pulled Sam in for a brotherly hug. "Sammy, that makes me so happy. I want nothing but happiness for the two of you. McNally is like a daughter to me. All I want for her is to be happy, and have a wonderful life".

"Thanks man". I want that to. Remember that night at the cabin? when I told you how much I missed her? Can you believe I`m getting all that?"

"Good thing I`m you best friend, so I could help you realize that".

"Hey boys, what`s up with all the bromance going on here?" Andy came out of the locker room after getting out of her uniform, walking towards Sam and Oliver.

"Hey, beautiful", Sam said, pulling Andy in for a light kiss.

"Ready to go home, and jump in my sweats! I`m beat! So tired, and it has only been moving day".

"See you guys tomorrow! Celery is waiting with dinner I believe".

* * *

><p>A week later, when Andy was dozing off on the couch, her phone rang. Reluctantly, she threw the blanket off, got up and went after the ringing. She found it on the kitchen table, and sat down. Blocked caller Id, she thought, who blocks their caller id? She answered the phone.<p>

"This is Andy McNally".

Adam Lewinsky froze for a second. Not sure if he should say something or just listen to her voice.

"Hello? may I ask who`s calling?" Nothing. No answer.

"Hello?" Still nothing on the other side. She hung up, mad that someone had woke her up from her much needed sleep. She looked at her watch. Might as well get up and start dinner, she thought. It was almost six o`clock, and she knew Sam would be home from work soon. As she was reaching for a casserole, her phone rang again. Blocked caller id.

"Hello?", she almost yelled, not saying her name. "May I help you?" No answer. "What do you want? stop calling me!", she nearly screamed as she hung up. Now, this started to creep her out a little bit. When her phone rang for the third time, she just declined the call.

Andy got nervous. Who would prank call her three times in less than 30 minutes? with a blocked caller id? She got goose bumps, and was about to call her phone company just as Sam walked in the front door.

"Andy? I`m home!"

"Kitchen!"

"Hi, beautiful, you`re making dinner? Sam walked up besides her and planted a kiss on her cheek. He made a funny face as he looked at what Andy was making.

"Hey! stop with the mocking face! I KNOW how to make this. Andy was making the only thing she really knew. Her special lasagna, and she knew that Sam loved it.

"How was work? Andy wanted to know.

"Nothing dramatic, just a missing person case that turned out to be nothing but a rebellious teen, who snuck out the night before."

"Wow, that is defiantly something to look forward to", Andy said, patting her belly.

"Yeah! She`s not allowed out after dark before she turn 30, at least", Sam said firmly.

"First of all, She? How can you be sure it`s a she? And second, I highly doubt rookie lives at home at the age of 30. That is way out of our reach honey".

"Well, it is worth a try, and I have this feeling it`s a girl. I really do. A daddy's girl". Sam smiled and put both hands on Andy`s stomach. Rubbing it gently.

"Sam, last week you said you believe it`s a boy", Andy said laughing.

"Oh, there was something. Some guy called Chloe, asking for your phone number. Said he wanted to thank you for being so nice to him", Sam said to Andy as she turned into a big fat question mark.

"What? what guy? What nice thing did I do? Did he call her cell phone or the front desk?" Andy didn`t understand who this could be. She thought back to previous encounters with people from the streets.

"Did he have a name?"

"Said his name was Lewinsky. You know him?"

"I think we he was one of the residents at the complex that we helped move on moving day. I think his name was Adam Lewinsky. He was a weirdo, not your average Joe exactly. Why would he want my number? that`s a bit creepy don`t you think? "

"Yeah, I guess, well he didn`t get it, so that`s that", Sam confirmed.

"Before you got home, someone with a blocked caller id called three times, but didn`t say a word, I asked who was calling, still nothing".

Sam made his worried face expression. " Tomorrow, at work, I`ll try to trace the call, and see if there is something there. If the person calls again, don`t answer the your phone, okay?"

Andy nodded, and placed herself in Sam`s embrace. He kissed her forehead and just held on to her, not telling her that he was a little freak out by this too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter! I have a lot going on, starting this new job! Next one will be longer I promise! So, Adam Lewinsky found Andys phone number. Will he try to call her again? will he say something? And can Sam protect his loved ones?<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**Love, J**


	9. Outside Looking In

**Chapter 9 - Outside Looking In**

Sam woke up before the alarm went off the next morning. Gazing through the curtains, he could clearly see crystal clear snowflakes on their way down. He loved this season. He loved the cold, unlike Andy, who could basically live on a beach. There was just something about the fresh, frosty air.  
>Sam lay on his side facing his girlfriend. He looked at her. She was still sleeping, so peacefully and calm. He could see her skin acting up some goose bumps, so he pulled her cover further up. He loved mornings like this, when he was the first to wake up, and be able to just watch Andy. She was so beautiful, glowing and calm. And a baby bump sure looked good on her, Sam thought, thinking how damn lucky he was for having this woman lie next to him every night, and waking up next to her.<p>

The road to where they were now had been though. Really though. He thought back to her rookie days. When she tackled him in that alley, handcuffed him and blew his cover. Boy was he glad she arrested him that day. Then there was Luke. Homicide Luke. Thank god he cheated on her with Jo. Luke would always be _homicide-Luke_. He was an idiot for blowing things with Andy. But hey, he had done the same thing too. Not the cheating part, but when Jerry died, he couldn't be with her and be a cop. He didn`t want to end up in the same place as Traci, thinking that someday something bad would happen to Andy. So he broke up with the love of his life, in parking lot, in the rain. For six weeks, she tried to contact him, but he shut down. God! How could he have been that stupid!

When Andy suddenly left for _Project Dakota_, he broke down knowing she had rejected his attempt to make it up to her. To them. He found a rebound in Marlo, but he never loved her. He never pictured a future with her. After he got shot, literally because of Marlo, that was it. And after the bomb went off at the 15th division, and it turned out that she was a part of it, he wanted nothing more than to kill her. He could have lost the woman he truly loved. They had made it through all of that. And now, here they were, finally together. They were building their future together. He glanced down at her everyday growing bump. Now, they were starting a family. He wanted to touch her, but afraid to wake her up.

No, he couldn't keep his hands off her. He planted a kiss on her soft lips and let his hand rest on her belly, and then rubbing it gently.

"No, I want to sleep longer. I won`t get up". Andy woke up from Sam`s touches and kisses.

"Oh, come on, don`t be such a baby Andy!". Sam pulled her close to him and kissed her neck and ear.

"I`ll make you your favorite breakfast".

Andy turned towards him, so she could look at him. He was so good to her. To them. He was so considerate, pampering her all the time, doing the small things for her like making her breakfast, getting her juice in bed, tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

"Fine, I`ll get up".

Sam held her even tighter, let his hand slip in under her top and down towards the hem off her panties, pulling them, hinting that he wanted to take them off.

"Or, we can just really wake up first", he whispered in her ear and kissed it. Andy took her top off and threw it on the floor and lifted her eyebrow in that smirky way. She just knew where that was getting her. In _heaven_. And to heaven she went. Both of them. Twice that morning. 

* * *

><p>At the station later that day, while Andy was out patrolling the streets, which by the way Sam hated, he had just got off the phone with Andy`s phone company. That phone call had left him angry, worried and scared. The phone company managed to trace the three calls back to no other than Adam Lewinsky. The not so average Joe that wanted to thank Andy for being nice to him? How did he even get her number? and why would he call her? He was furious and freaked out. What was he supposed to tell Andy?<p>

He left the D`s office and went straight up to Oliver`s office. "Hey, Oliver, you got a minute?"

Oliver looked up at his best friend, sensing that something was wrong. "Sammy, come in". Sam closed the door and sat down in front of Oliver`s desk.

"I think we might have a situation". Oliver looked confused, but before he could say something, Sam told him about the guy at the building complex, who had called the station for Andy`s phone number, and the three calls to her phone, that was traced back to the same guy, even though Chloe didn`t give him the number.

Oliver rubbed his face, the way he did when something didn`t go his way.

"Okay, this Adam Lewinsky, can we do a background check on him? See who he is? And I`m just going to call dispatch, so they can locate McNally and Price. I want McNally back at this station now".

There were no chances to take when it came to the safety of his officers. Especially not Andy McNally. 

* * *

><p>Out on <em>Baywiev Avenue<em>, Andy and Chloe were on patrol when dispatch called on their radio.

"_1504, this is dispatch. What are your current location?"_

Andy picked up the radio while Chloe was driving the squad car.

"1504 responding, current location is _Baywiev Avenue_ heading on _Steels Avenue_".

_"This is dispatch, 1504 you are requested to head back to the station"._

"This is 1504, copy that". Andy responded.

"What now? Chloe complained as she had to take a u turn.

"Well, might as well. I`m about to pee my pants", Andy said, placing one hand on her belly.

"Yeah, I hear that does that to you", Chloe said hinting at Andy`s belly. "I`m curious Andy, how does it feel being pregnant? Can you like feel there is something in there?"

"I really can`t describe it. I mean... I don`t really feel that different per say, but you know, I feel that I carry someone inside me. I haven't felt it kick yet, but still. I feel... calm somehow", Andy explained to Chloe, smiling.

"Sounds quite amazing". Chloe smiled back. 

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, 1504 pulled up in the parking lot at the 15th division. Andy almost ran to the woman`s bathroom.<p>

Oliver and Sam were talking to Traci, letting her in on the current situation, when they saw Chloe walk in without Andy.

"Price! Where are you partner?" Sam wanted to know.

"She really had to pee! Poor thing could hardly hold it together anymore". Chloe noticed their serious faces. "Okay, what is going on? Why were we called back from patrol?"

"Chloe", Oliver began. "The guy that called the front desk yesterday asking for McNally's phone number. Did he say anything else? I mean beside asking for her phone number?"

Chloe was surprised that guy came up as a topic. "No, he said he just wanted her number so he could call her and thank her for being so nice to him. Wait, you know who he is? Did he do something to Andy? I didn`t give him her number".

"We know Chloe". Oliver reassured her. "His name is Adam Lewinsky. You guys helped him move on moving day. Does that ring any bells?"

"Yeah, he was the guy we had the least problems with. Although, he was very carefully, not letting us look inside his apartment". Chloe suddenly remembered.

"Why are you asking me this? Did he do something to Andy?" Chloe demanded to know what was going on.

Sam filled her in on the prank calls with the blocked caller id that were traced back the Adam Lewinsky.

"Can we bring him in? Do we got _something_ on the guy?" Chloe asked.

"Nash, Price, do a background check on him, call other divisions and see if they know the guy", Sammy, I want you and McNally in my office".

Andy came out from the women's bathroom and joined Sam and Oliver in his office. Oliver and Sam told her about the traced calls.

"What the hell? I`m I supposed to start worrying?"

"Not, if we can prevent him from doing anything further. Look, this guy... He seems like a loner, a weirdo, with lack of social skills. Maybe he is harmless, but before we check him out or drop this, I want you to stay inside this station, with someone, okay?"

Andy nodded. 

* * *

><p>"Here, Adam Lewinsky, 38 years old, last known address is the housing complex on <em>Dufferin Grove<em>, that got demolished. We know where the residents were moved to. He`s got a few unpaid parking tickets, neighbor complaints... But look at this. He was charged with four sexual assaults, but never did time for any of them, and three charges for stalking women. Never did time, but get this, he spent two years at a closed psychiatric ward at _St. Michaels Hospital_, got out last year".

Traci and Chloe looked at each other and went straight for Oliver`s office. They barged in without knocking and told Oliver what they had found out about Adam Lewinsky.

"Damn! This did not play out the way I was hoping for", Oliver said with his angry voice. He rubbed his face with one hand again. That`s the thing he do, when something is up.

"Okay, so is this a ground for bringing him in?" Traci asked.

"Here`s the problem", Oliver began. "We know who he is, we know his past, we know he has been calling McNally. That`s it. Technically, he didn`t do anything wrong, therefor we have no grounds at all, to bring him in. If, and I mean If he seeks her, approaches her, talks to her, stalks her... Then we have a right".

"So, basically, we just have to wait until he do something to her?" Chloe asked.

"No, because he won`t get the chance to. Nash, you and Sam go to his house, talk to him, make him understand what he is doing is inappropriate, okay? Tell him we know his deal". 

* * *

><p>"Swarek, let`s go! Traci called at him through the door at the D`s office. Sam kissed Andy and got up from his desk.<p>

"Got to go sweetheart! I`ll get Price to give you a ride home, okay? You don`t walk home alone okay?"

Andy nodded. "Sure thing". She leaned back in her chair and placed a hand on her belly. "You hear that rookie? That`s your daddy being overprotected of us". And the second she said the word rookie, she felt something. For the first time she felt their baby kick. Really kick.

"Oh my god! Rookie do it again!". But then it was over, in a blink. She couldn't stop smiling. This was just amazing she thought, knowing how disappointed Sam would be missing out on the first kick.

Andy left the D`s office realizing her shift was almost over. She couldn`t wait to take a hot bath, get in her sweats and park in front of the TV.

In the women`s locker room, she was just about to grab her purse and leave when she felt the kick again. Andy almost jumped because she the kick was so strong. She had to sit down for a moment. She placed both hands on her belly, rubbing an patting gently, almost like she let rookie know she, felt it, and it was okay to do it.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe asked, as she walked in on her sitting on the bench rubbing her belly.

"Hurry, give me your hand! Feel this!". Andy placed Chloe`s hand on the same spot she just felt a kick. And then they both felt it. Chloe`s face turned soft, almost sobby, as she felt something kicking her hand.

"Oh my goodness, Andy! That is so cool! Thank you for sharing that with me". Chloe was touched, being able to experience something like this.

"Take you home mama?" Chloe asked as she stood up again, patting Andy`s belly. Her way of saying thank you to rookie.

"Yes, please! I`m beat". 

* * *

><p>Behind some large trees on <em>Redwood Lane<em>, a quite, yet lovely neighborhood, Adam Lewinsky was hiding and waiting. Waiting for someone special.

He looked at his watch. 16.23 PM. That meant that her shift ended 23 minutes ago, and the drive from the 15th division, in the traffic at this hour, would take 19 minutes. Where was she? Adam Lewinsky hated waiting. Nothing made him more angry than to wait for something he meant was his. He looked at the houses across the street, wondering which one she lived in. He gazed over the houses looking for the right number. And on the fifth house on the left, a house with a white picket fence, a double garage, to arches on each side of the stair leading up to a wooden front door, he saw the number 21. She lived in 21. He snapped a few pictures of the house, before he saw a black sedan pull up in the driveway. He took some more photos as he watched her get out of the car, saying something to the driver and waving as she headed to the stair leading up the front door. He snapped a photo of the driver leaving and the officer closing the door behind her.

When he switched camera lens, he looked through it, and saw the woman heading upstairs, walking in to a bedroom, most likely hers. He followed her with his camera, and saw her throw her clothes off, leaving her in her underwear as she entered the bathroom. A bathroom without a window...

Adam Lewinsky couldn`t stop smiling. God, she was beautiful. Dark hair, and those brown glowing eyes only a pregnant woman had, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

He couldn`t wait to actually touch her...


	10. Rookie

**Chapter 10 - Rookie**

Andy McNally was exhausted. Right down drained to the bone. That`s what it felt like, she thought as she slid down in the hot water filling the bathtub. She didn`t know how she would keep this up for another 2 or 3 months. Who knew carrying rookie would be this exhausting. On the other hand, she was not the one to quit or give up. She loved her job, loved being a cop.

Andy laid back in the tub, enjoying the steamy hot water and bubbles covering her entire body. Only her neck and face were exposed to the air in the bathroom. She closed her eyes, trying to relax, but this thing not so far away in her mind, caused her to not being able to. She got the feeling that there was something Oliver and Sam didn`t tell her. Did they think she couldn`t handle hearing it? She knew they were only trying to protect her. Looking out for her.

She placed both hands on her stomach, almost making a shield, a protecting cover for rookie. That was her job too. To protect their unborn baby. As much as she loved her job, she was always so scared and nervous whenever she was out on the streets. What if something happened one day? She wouldn`t be able to forgive herself if something happened to the baby. It was in her cards to get stuck behind a desk, but now? She could almost throw up just thinking about it. Soon though, she would throw in her towel to Oliver, and accept that desk duty was the only right thing to do. 

* * *

><p>"Wow, either we have the wrong guy or he can put on quite the show", Traci said as she and Sam got back in Sam car, heading back to the station.<p>

They had found Adam Lewinsky's newest address, and he had actually invited the detectives in. When Traci confronted Adam with the three prank calls to Andy, he simply said that he only wanted to thank her. Then he would go on talking about his entire life. How he was this loner that nobody even knew existed. That he was almost invincible to the world. When the two officers had knocked on his door on moving day, he was so glad when they treated him with respect, and telling him that people like him made their job so much easier.

But every time she answered her phone, he froze, afraid of what she would say to him. He just wanted to thank the nice officer for making one day of his miserable life a little bit better. That`s what Adam Lewinsky told the detectives, and apparently he believed them. He knew he needed to lay low for a while, no more phone calls to Andy McNally.

When they made him talk about his previous charges for stalking and attempt to sexual assault, he also had the most impressive answers. The stalking were intrigued by a woman he was surten was his wife, who had disappeared on him a few years back. He was so sure it was her that he tried so hard to see her, talk to her and make sure he didn`t see visions. Soon he discovered he was wrong. The woman was not his wife. Same went with the other charges of stalking. The poor man thought he saw his wife in every woman that reminded him of her. He was wrong again.

Traci and Sam almost, only almost felt sorry for the man, loosing someone you love, thinking the person is back, you would want to see them, talk to them and touch them. Adam Lewinsky explained that when he started to realize his wife never would come back, he started to date other woman again. The few women he got a date with, ended up pressing charges on him for attempt for sexual assault. His explanation? He was socially awkward, moving too fast, trying to kiss them and touch them without their consent. They all ended up with charging him, but they all knew he was never convicted for anything.

Then why did he end up at a closed psychiatric ward for two years? When Traci and Sam asked him, he said he was so broken after all the mess he had created, knowing he would never find a woman again like his wife. He crashed and burned and ended up at St. Michaels Hospital.

That was what he told them. 

* * *

><p>"I still can`t close this", Sam said to Traci as they were approaching the station. "I know there is something we`re missing. There need to be something on this guy that we don`t see at this point".<p>

"So, how do you want to continue this? You think Oliver would let us keep working this case? or do we even have a case?" Traci looked at Sam, waiting for his answer.

"I feel, as long as this guy has a file, we have a case. I`m just not sure if we have something on him to continue. Let`s go talk to Oliver, hear what he has to say. You know how Andy is his girl, he would never let this one slip if he knew there was something to it".

"Guess you're right!"

Sam and Traci knocked on Oliver`s office. "Detective`s, how did your hunt go?" Traci closed the door behind them, and told Oliver about their little visit to Adam Lewinsky.

"So, basically we don`t have a thing to continue with", Traci said.

"No, you don`t. Look, I`m not be the kind of Sergeant who tells you to drop this. I trust your guts. If you say this don`t give you peace at night, then keep going. But, I can`t let you make this your first priority case. You need to split your time working on this. Not a word to the other detectives, and let us keep this inside this four walls".

"I get it, I get that you are worried about McNally. This guy may not be the one he says he is. You have followed up on his file, you have talked to him, and you still can`t let this one go. I totally get it. Have you thought about whether you are going to fill McNally in on this or not?".

Oliver looked at his two detectives. Sam rubbed his face. The same way his best friend does whenever there is _something_.

"I want to keep her out of this for now. She doesn't need any worries. If there is something to tell her, I will, but for now, I just want her to focus on herself. No worries, no stress. Just staying healthy. She is so tired and I want her to not have something else on her mind". Sam explained.

"Your call Sammy, but she may want to know why I called her back from patrol and not wanting her out on the street for the rest of her shift".

"I`ll just tell her that we did indeed talk to him, and he that he just froze when she answered his calls. That he only wanted to thank her for brightening up his day a little bit, that's all".

"Okay, now, go home, you both look terrible! Have a great weekend off, and I`ll see you bright and early Monday morning. I`m off to the cabin with Celery and the kids". 

* * *

><p>Sam was really looking forward to a relaxing weekend off with Andy. Except, he had a somewhat big errand to run tomorrow. He would need to leave the house before she woke up. He smiled to himself, thinking this would really seal his deal.<p>

A few minutes later Andy heard the front door unlock, open and close.

"Sam?

She walked through the living room, and gave him a big smile as she met him in the hallway, taking his jacket and shoes off.

"Hi honey". Sam pulled her in for a kiss, that became five kisses. He stroke her belly and kissed her again.

"I missed you". Andy said leading the way to the kitchen where she had started dinner.

"Missed you too. How`s rookie?"

"Oh, my god Sam, I`m so sorry, but I felt it today. I finally felt it kick. Like really soccer kicking storm kind of way". She told him when it happened and she felt bad for him, seeing how disappointed he was knowing he missed their baby's first kick.

Sam sat down on a chair, pulling Andy towards him, facing her bump. "You're not even born yet, and you`re already disobeying your daddy?" Sam placed both hands on her belly, rubbing and patting gently, hoping rookie would make an appearance. But nothing.

"Sam, it will happen again, I promise". Look, we have the whole weekend off, I bet, that within Sunday night, you will feel it, I just know it".

"Yeah, I`ll take your word on that. Now, what`s cooking good looking?"

Andy giggled at that, showing him a recipe for a chicken casserole. "I can`t wait", Sam responded.

"So, what`s for dessert?" Andy looked up at him, raising her left eyebrow. "Something I know you like".

Sam grinned. That was answer enough. He couldn`t wait for dessert. 

* * *

><p>"I`m so stuffed, like I can`t move", Sam said as they were finishing up eating dinner.<p>

"This may be my new favorite. It was really good Andy, thank you for making dinner tonight".

"Glad you liked it, maybe you can clean up while I crash on the couch?"

"Ha! That was your plan huh? Go ahead, crash, sleep, whatever makes you happy sweetheart".

"You know what makes me happy Sam, you. You make me happy". She blew him a kiss and headed for the couch. "Wait, I almost forgot to ask. How did it go with that Adam Lewinsky guy?

Sam knew that would come. "Well, we were invited inside his apartment. He apologized for freaking you out, he just really wanted to thank you for making his everyday miserable life a little bit brighter that day".

Sam told her about him feeling invincible to the world, his wife gone missing a few years back and just being socially awkward, as Adam Lewinsky put it out himself.

"Poor guy, and there we were literally throwing him out from his home, just like that. I can`t help it feeling sorry for the guy".

"Yeah, that`s your lion`s heart talking, or is it your hormones? I really can`t tell", Sam teased her.

"Yeah, Yeah, have fun cleaning up my mess! I think I heard the couch calling my name", she answered as she went the living room, leaving Sam stuck alone with her mess.

But he loved her mess. He loved her. He would clean up her mess every day if he had to. She did something for him every day, that meant a lot more. Giving up her body for someone else every day for nine months, that was a lot more than just cleaning up her mess. 

* * *

><p>"You've got room for one more? Sam asked joining Andy in the living room.<p>

Andy scooted over, making room for Sam right next to her. She made herself comfortable with her back against his chest, twirling her fingers with his.

"Oh, I love this part! Just watch", Andy laughed as her favorite episode in _How I met your mother_, was on. She loved re-runs on her favorite TV-show, Sam thought as he watched her laugh so hard, that her belly was almost hopping along rytmicly along with her laughter. He grinned at her.

Sam placed his hand on Andy`s belly. "Someday rookie, I`m going to tell you how _I_ met _your_ mother".

Andy looked at Sam, smiling and covered his hand with hers, making a shield on her belly. And then... They both felt it. Rookie kicking up a storm.

"Andy, rookie just kicked! Oh my god! I can`t believe it". He scooted Andy so he was facing her. Lifted up her top, exposing her bare belly for him to see it. Her skin was warm and soft. He cupped her belly in both his hands and covered it with kisses.

"Finally, you decided to make an appearance for me rookie". Andy watched Sam talk to rookie, covering her belly with his protective daddy`s hands.

"Told you it would happen soon", Andy reassured him.

Sam leaned down and covered her lips with his. First a gentle, soft kiss, then she pulled him back as he was about to make a gap between them. She deepened the kiss, made room for him between her legs.

As her belly grew they had to be creative about this kind of positions, but they always found a way.

Andy put her hands to his neck, kissing him with a passion so great, that she got him to moan. Sam`s lips traced kisses from her lips to her neck, and further down to her chest.

"Saaam", Andy moaned as he was pulling her sweatpants. "Bedroom, now!"

That was not a question, but an demanding.

"Yeah, let`s go, we`ll see if we even make it to the bedroom", he breathed heavily, and lifted his pregnant girlfriend up, carrying her upstairs, bridal style. 

* * *

><p>Sam slammed the bedroom door shut with his foot. He kissed Andy all the way upstairs, not taking a break to collect air. He placed her down on their bed gently, and just looked at her for a second. God, she was something alright. So gorgeous!<p>

"Come on! Don`t make me beg for this Sam". Andy was getting inpatient, and started to take her top off herself.

"No, you won`t need to beg, cause I want you just as bad". He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the floor, and slid out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He halfway got on top of Andy, kissing her on the lips, making his way down. Then he pulled her sweatpants off.

"Wait! Just... " Andy made a pile up against the headboard on the bed of the pillows and covers.

"What? I saw it online, maybe it will work for us too". Sam grinned at her, pulled down her panties as she unclasped her bra. They were completely naked. Exposed to each other and the chill air in the room.

He got on top of her, made room for himself between her legs and lifted her up a little. He started kissing her stomach and made his way up, covering her nipple with his lips, sucking and teasing her. Then he kissed her lips. She moaned out his name.

"Say it", he whispered in her ear, teasing her a little, knowing this was almost torture for both of them, especially her.

"Sam! I need you inside me, like this second!". She was begging him, just as he wanted her to do. He was more than ready to take her, she could see it and feel it, as she looked down at his now, rather large limb, poking and teasing her lower part. She felt the desire escalate and making her wet. Sam thrusted himself inside her with a passionate power, but yet gently. She shivered and moaned at the incredible feeling of satisfaction his enter gave her. Making her almost burst. Their moaning and heavy breathing was getting pretty loud, making Andy think that the entire neighborhood could hear them have sex at this point.

"Aaandy, I love you", Sam moaned in her ear. She was out of words at this point, feeling she was only seconds away from heaven. They went to heaven together as she moaned his name out loud and he emptied himself inside her.

"Wow", that was... G, Sam said as he rolled of her and pulled her close to him.

"Tell me about it, this keeps getting more and more crazy". Ever since Andy got pregnant their sex became this passionate, electrifying and amazing thing. Not that it wasn`t that before, but this was defiantly something that has escalated to the better.

An half hour later they were both sleeping, facing each other with their legs tangled together. Safe and calm, the sleep caught them. Not knowing someone outside was looking in... 

* * *

><p><em><strong>I`m pretty happy about how this story is developing. I know some of you are begging me not to harm Andy and the baby, but I feel the need to make things a little more exiting. We`ll see how it goes. But in my world, there is always an happy ending ;)<strong>_

_**Love, J**_


	11. Pink Or Blue?

**Chapter 11 - Pink or Blue?**

He knew he needed to lay low for a while. He was officially on _their_ radar. He _blinked_. His plan was not to draw any attention to himself. He just needed to get close to her. Now, he had defiantly drawn attention to his acts. He just couldn`t help himself. He needed to see her. As close as possible.

It was freezing outside, he thought as he felt his skin act up goose bumps. It was almost December. The city of Toronto was covered in a white blanket of snow. Yet he could sit outside for hours looking at her. At them.

In a car parked on _Redwood Lane_, in the middle of the night, Adam Lewinsky was looking through his camera and zooming in on the bedroom window of the house Andy McNally was living in. With _him_. The man in the black shades and leather jacket. The jealousy had gotten to him. Thinking that this man was kissing _her_ whenever he wanted to. Touching her, feeling her soft skin and feel her swollen belly. That was supposed to be _him_, not the man in black shades and leather jacket. Although, Adam had a plan. A well prepared plan. Each day, he prepared himself for the _great finale_, the _takedown_, the first day of the rest of _their_ life.

As much as he wanted to just go for it this second, he couldn't. He needed to stick with his time framed plan. It needed to be perfect, thorough and well prepared. No mistakes, no blinks and no being-on-their-radar. He needed to give this time. Laying low. After all, in the end, he was getting what he wanted, what he needed, dreamt of and what he thought belonged to him. 

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam left their house, before Andy had even woken up. Quietly, he had gotten out of bed, got dressed, made coffee and locked the door behind him. He had been looking forward to this day for almost 5 years. It was time for him to get it together and seal all the deals there was...It was a good thing she slept in, he thought as he got in the silver truck. It was a beautiful morning. During the night, a brand new layer of snow had covered the city of Toronto, and the sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds, making a dimmed light that Sam just loved. He sure loved this time of year. He especially loved <em>this<em> year. Sure a lot had happened, but they were in for some exited happenings to come. 

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, he parked the truck outside a small, but yet exclusive shop. He looked up and then he saw her. He got out of the truck and walked towards the woman walking up to him.<p>

"Hey! I`m so glad you could come with me Nash. Besides me, you are the one that knows Andy the best".

"I wouldn`t miss this for anything in the world Swarek, besides I need to approve".

Sam and Traci walked inside the jewelry store aiming towards the lady behind the counters.

"Hi, welcome to _Ardene`s_, how may I help you?" The lady in her mid 50`s asked them.

"I have three engagement rings on hold in the name _Swarek_", Sam told the lady.

"And I brought backup. You know the best friend always seem to know which one is the perfect ring". Sam smiled at the lady.

"How, exiting! I`ll be right back with the rings".

"I can`t wait to see what the options are", Traci said as the lady came back with a board, holding three beautiful, shining diamond rings.

Traci gaped as she looked at the rings in front of her.

"Oh my god, Sam. Those are gorgeous! This is a though choice". She looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Tell me about it Nash, but that is why I brought you with me on this one. I want it to be perfect for _her_. I want it to represent how much I love her".

Traci`s eyes landed on the ring to the left. It was a stunning, white gold ring with one center diamond in the front middle. A glowing diamond. Just like Andy.

"It got to be this one here", Traci said picking up the ring.

"That was the one I wanted to go for too! Didn`t I say that last time I was here?", Sam asked looking at the lady behind the counters.

She nodded to Traci. "I swear, it was".

"Well, there we go. I think that one is the one for my McNally".

The lady put the ring in a deep purple velvet box and put it in a small bag for Sam.

"I owe you Nash! Big time", Sam called after her as he got in his truck after he had paid for the ring.

"I just want an invitation the your wedding!", she called back, as they both went separate ways. 

* * *

><p>A week later, Andy and Sam was in the waiting room, waiting for Dr. Elaine Herer to call them in. They were both nervous, but really excited. Today, they would find out if they were going to buy pink or blue clothes, which color to paint the nursery, and if Sam`s latest predictions about them having a little girl were true.<p>

It really didn`t matter to them. All they wanted was for the baby to be healthy, and to hear a strong heartbeat.

Andy looked discreet at the young woman a cross from them. She was so young, Andy thought. She couldn`t be more than sixteen, top. She assumed the woman next to her was the girl's mother. The girl looked to be further along than Andy. Maybe seven or eight months. Her lion`s heart kicked in, making Andy feel sorry for the girl. Wondering if the girl knew what was coming for her. She was just a child. A child having a child. That`s tough, Andy thought, thinking if the baby would have a father around or not.

Sam must have noticed that she was almost staring at the girl, and feeling something for her destiny, when he placed her hand in his, squeezing it hard, but in a nice, comforting way. Andy squeezed back, thanking him in her way.

"Andy McNally?", a soft and familiar voice spoke, making Andy and Sam look up.

"It`s so good to see you again. Both of you. How are you feeling Andy?", Dr. Elaine Herer asked as she opened the door to a room, letting them go in first.

"I`m great, thank you".

"Good, good. How is pregnancy treating you?

"Pretty well. I`m past the morning sickness, have a few cravings, and we have felt it kick up a few storms lately", Andy said, almost proud.

"Wonderful! How about what we talked about the last appointment? Have you gained any weight?"

"Yeah, not much, but a couple, maybe three". Andy told her, rubbing her belly.

"Great, that was what I was hoping for. Don`t be afraid to gain more though, it wouldn`t hurt", Dr. Elaine said, smiling at her.

"Well, you know the drill, hop up on the bed, and we`ll see what your baby is up to".

Andy did as the doctor told her, and pulled her shirt up, exposing her bare belly to the room. Dr. Elaine put some gel on her belly, making Andy shiver a little, and then she placed the doppler on her stomach, moving it around a little before she found what she was looking for.

"There it is. Still a great amount of amniotic fluid, a very strong heartbeat and perfect size at almost five months. You are doing a great job Andy", Dr. Elaine told them as Andy wiped a tear away.

"So, now that_ I_ know what you're having, do _you_ want to know?", she asked them with a big smile on her face.

They looked at each other and nodded slightly. "Yes, tell us doctor. Are we buying pink or blue paint?" Sam said, as he took Andy`s hand in his. Holding it tight.

"Congratulations, you`re having a baby girl!, so why don`t you buy that pink paint huh?"

"Wow, a girl? I told you Andy. I was right my last time. It`s a daddy`s girl right there", Sam said kissing Andy`s hand.

"I can`t believe it, it`s so surreal, I mean a girl? I just... oh my god". Another tear made its way down Andy`s chin. A happy tear.

This was almost unreal. They were actually having a girl. A little pink bundle of joy, that was theirs. Made out of love. 

* * *

><p>Everyone at 15 division were thrilled that a little girl was joining their <em>family<em>. Oliver kept joking that another troublemaking girl was about to stir things up at the station.

"If she`ll be anything like her mother, she will constantly attract danger. Good luck Sammy! Two McNally`s will sure be a handful", Oliver kept joking.

Sam and Andy had gone straight to a hardware store after they found out that rookie in fact is a girl. They went with a cream pink color they thought would be the perfect pick for _their_ girl. The old wardrobe with carvings that Andy had inherited from her grandmother, had gotten a new, fresh layer of white paint. It looked beautiful in the room they chose for a nursery. Rookies wardrobe grew as Andy started to fill it up with the cutest clothes. Not only pink outfits, but basic colors as white, light yellow and mint green. She loved opening the wardrobe door, looking at the clothes their unborn daughter was going to wear when she decided to join this world. 

* * *

><p>Sam had it all planed out, but kept wondering if it was to cheesy. Andy hated cheesy. It was almost 2 weeks since he had bought the ring, and for 2 weeks Traci cornered him asking when he was going down on one knee. She couldn`t keep this any longer.<p>

Sam had told Andy that he was taking her out to dinner. At a restaurant, something they rarely did. He had planned this for a week. Hoping that everything would go smoothly.

It was a Friday, and Andy was standing in front of the big mirror in their bedroom trying on different dresses.

"I could have sworn this fit me a week ago!", Andy said to herself out loud, throwing her hands up in the air expressing her frustration. She quickly got out of the dress and moved on the next one.

"Well, at least I can breathe in this one". She looked at the dress, moving her hand down to her expanding belly and rubbing it. "The things I do for you rookie. You better be a mommy`s girl".

As Andy was putting her make-up on, her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen.

"Sam, don`t tell me you are calling to cancel on me. I have gone through my whole closet and I finally found a dress that I can breathe in".

Sam laughed. "Hah, no I`m not canceling honey", but the truck won`t start, so I`m sending Oliver to pick you up. He will drop you off at the restaurant, and I will grab a cab. So I`ll see you soon?"

"Yeah, great! I can`t wait Sam".

"So... ah.. what dress are you wearing?"

"Nice try. You`ll see. But it`s what I`m wearing underneath that you're going to want to see". Andy loved to tease Sam in that way, and Sam knew he would defiantly like what they were having for dessert later that night.

"I need to get ready, okay? See you in 30".

15 minutes later, Oliver knocked on their door.

Andy headed downstairs. "Coming!". She found Oliver leaning on his squad car.

"How`s our mama to be? You look amazing McNally", Oliver said as he walked towards her.

"Thanks' Oliver. And thank you for picking me up". He opened the door for her and got in the driver seat. Oliver told her about the case they were working on when they hear dispatch on the radio.

"_1509, what is your location_?" Oliver picked up the radio.

"_1509 responding, I`m heading out on West Queens Avenue"._

"_1509, we have a disturbance on Silverlane and Young, can you provide back up?"_

Andy rolled her eyes at the radio. Typical, she thought. She gave Oliver a nod.

"_1509, copy that, we`re on our way_".

"I`m sorry McNally, I need to see what they`re up to. Call Sam and let him know you`ll be a bit late. I promise I will drop you off as soon as they clear us from the location".

Andy Called Sam, letting him know they had to stop by a disturbance call first, not knowing this was all a part of Sam plan. 

* * *

><p>When they pulled up an ally left for <em>Silverlane and Young<em>, they saw several other squad cars from 15 division. Oliver got out of the car. "Wait here, I`ll be right back".

Andy tried calling Sam, but there were no answer. She looked around, and noticed that everyone on the scene was gone.

"That`s weird", Andy said to herself as she got out of the car. She decided to find Oliver, let him know that she could just find a taxi to go downtown. She walked up to the building, when Traci suddenly walked up to her.

"Trace? What are you doing here? What`s going on?"

Traci took Andy`s arm and guided her around the corner of the building. "Andy, I think you need to see this".

"Traci, you`re scaring me now, what is this?"

"Just come with me Andy". She noticed the smile on Traci`s face. Andy looked around, thinking this place was familiar. "I think I`ve been here bef..."

That was all she managed to say, as they rounded the corner of the building and out on a alley street. Her mouth just widened as she noticed that the alley was lit up by hundreds of light balls on both side, creating a path, and all of their friends and colleges just stood there, like they were waiting for her.

"Trace... where is the domestic distu..."

"Andy, look", Traci pointed at a man in suit, standing at the end of the path lit up by light balls, with his back against a black fence, that looked oddly familiar. Then she recognized the man in suite.

"Sam? What is all this? What are you doing here?" She looked at the people standing around her, as she walked up to Sam. As she stood there, facing him, he placed her hands in his.

"Andy, five years ago, at this very same spot, I met you for the first time, when you tackled me, in this alley. From that day, I knew there was just something about you. Not only did you manage to literally wipe me of my feet, but you made me. You literally made me fall for you. Andy, you took my breath away, you got me, you showed me what a damn good cop you are and you walked into my life..."

"Sam? what are you doing?" Andy, was in shock, not quite sure where this was going.

"Andy, we have been through a lot, as partners on the job, off the job and as separates'. I have finally gotten you under the same roof as me, you are giving me the best thing I could ever ask for", Sam continued as he placed one hand on her belly.

" Please, make the happiest man on earth and say that you`ll be my wife".

Sam got down on one knee and took out the purple velvet box, opened it for Andy to see the ring.

"My Andrea McNally, will you marry me?"

The crowd was silent, as if you would hear a pin needle drop in the snow. Andy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god, Sam! Yes! A million times yes! I will marry you, I will be your wife!"

Sam took out the ring and gently slid it onto her finger. He could clearly see the happy tears that made their way down Andy`s chin. She embraced him, kissing him with a passion she never knew existed.

" I love you so, so much Sam. You have no idea how happy you make me. Every single day".

Sam pulled her even closer. " You are the love of my life Andy, you, you are my future, and I love you more than anything". They repeated the kiss, and just holding on to each other as the crown of friends and colleges were cheering, clapping and whistling at them.

In the alley Sam and Andy met five years ago, when a rookie named Andy McNally tackled an undercover cop, made him and blew his cover, they were starting a brand new chapter together. A never ending chapter. Surrounded by the people they love, in a setting you only see in movies, yes, the typical American cliché movies, Andy had made Sam the happiest man on earth. And with a new layer of white, snowflakes covering the city of Toronto, hundreds of light balls lighting up the alley they first met, this was all Andy had dreamt of, and more. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just had to end this chapter with a happy twist! How is life being engaged? Is Adam Lewinsky getting closer to his takedown?<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

_**Love, J**_


	12. Duck tape and Rope

**Chapter 12 - Duck tape and Rope**

* * *

><p>For once, Andy was the first one to wake up. She was lying in their bed, just looking at her ring. The ring Sam had slid onto her finger a few days ago. He really did know her, she thought, thinking that this ring was <em>her<em>.

She was happy. Really, really happy, and as her hands automatically found her belly under the covers, cupping it in her hands, making a protective shield, she thought that _this_, was something she never really knew she wanted, until Sam was the one that gave _it_ to her. _Her_. A girl, who soon would be lying between them, warm and safe. They would do everything to protect her from the bad sides of the world. Even before she was born, Andy knew that she would go through fire for her baby. It was unbelievable how much she loved something that wasn`t even _here_ yet. Looking at Sam, she knew how luck she was. 

* * *

><p>Carefully, she slid out of the bed, put her robe on and silently patted down to the kitchen.<p>

As Andy was about to pour coffee in to mugs, she felt to warm hands finding their way to her belly.

"Good morning beautiful", Sam said kissing her neck.

"I was going to bring you coffee in bed", she said back, facing him.

"This is so much better", Sam said pulling her even closer, kissing her.

"Sam, we don`t have time for any of this", Andy explained, trying to lose herself from his grip. _This_, him trying to get on with her in the morning, was something she loved, even though they didn`t always have time to finish it.

"We always have time for _this_, Andy". And with that he lifted her up on the kitchen counter. The effect he had on her, made her find place for him between her legs.

"Coffee is getting cold Sam, and we need to leave for work in 45 minutes", she said between kisses and demanding touches. "I promise though, that we`ll continue this after shift".

Sam made a gap between them and looked at her. "Who sais we need to be off shift? We have several rooms at the station that are perfectly fine". He smirked at her pulling her robe apart, making her cleavage pop out for him.

"No, Sam. Need I remind you about the last time you tried to get your way with me in interrogation room 4?"

"That was fun, wasn`t it?", Sam laughed, finding his way underneath Andy`s top.

He defiantly remember that day. A few months ago, they were on night shift. It was a slow shift, with almost nothing to do besides paperwork and old reports that was in lack of description. 

* * *

><p>It had started with a text Sam had send her, asking what color her underwear was. She wanted to tease him a little, and answered with "who's says I`m wearing any?". From that it escalated, and before she knew it, he had discreet managed to drag her with him into a interrogation room. The thing was, the automatic lock didn`t work, and just as he was un buckling her pants, the door opened and Gail Peck stood there looking at them. Although she was quick to close the door and leave, she had seen more than she wanted too. Soon, the entire division knew that <em>McSwarek<em> was trying to "get it on" in interrogation room 4. 

* * *

><p>"Good Morning staff! Today is all about being out there, being visible, interact with the people and try to make a difference". Oliver Shaw was straight with his words as he welcomed his staff in parade.<p>

"We want the people of Toronto to know that we are out there. We want to show them that we are people too. Talk to them, interact, make a joke, I don`t care. Just stay visible and remember, you are all representing the 15 division. Partners and task locations are on the board. So, serve, protect and make a difference. Now, get out of here".

"Hey, Andy!" Sam called after his fiancé as she was leaving. "Please be careful out there. You know I hate for you being out on the streets".

"Sam! Okay...just... I know you only want to look out for me, protect me and what not, but please just let me do my job for the remaining time I have before I`m stuck on a desk. I`m always careful, I`m not riding alone you know".

" I know.. just...be careful?" He pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "See you after shift".

Sam watched her leave. God! He hated her still being out patrolling the streets. He just wanted to protect her from everything. Knowing that he couldn`t. He was really looking forward to her being behind the desk. That way, he could watch her from the D`s office, look out for her and make sure she was okay. 

* * *

><p>Downtown, at <em>Garrison Park<em>, several squad cars were parked. This was a though neighborhood, and being visible was important. At the basketball court, that clearly was the center of the park, hundreds of people were gathered. Some playing, others watching, dancing to music that came from the many boom blasters.

The officers of 15 division were talking to the people, interacting and being a part of their day. While talking to Dov, Andy noticed a guy she knew, by helping him through some issues a few years back. She made her way towards him.

"Jionnie Macy! How`s the world treating you these days?" A tall guy wearing saggy jeans, a hoodie and a caps turned around at the somewhat familiar female voice. Clearly he was happy to see Andy.

"Officer McNally? Wow!" He gave Andy a sincere hug. "I see the worlds is treating you pretty well too?" Jionnie Macy said, nodding towards her baby bump.

"Oh, you know, some lucky guy sealed his deal with me", Andy said laughing.

"Who`s is the lucky guy? Do I know him? Please don`t tell me it`s that Callaghan guy?"

"Hah! No, that is not the case! You actually know him. Remember Officer Swarek? Well, he is Detective Swarek now, that is".

"No freaking way! He got the deal with you?" Andy laughed and nodded.

"How is your sister Jionnie? Andy got a more serious look on her face.

A few years back, there was a case involving Jionnie and Samaria Macy. Samaria was caught up in some trafficking, where they were getting shipped on a semi trailer to New York. Because she was in debt to one of the "leaders", and didn`t have the money to pay back, there really was no other option. Jionnie Macy was out of options to help his sister, so when a bank robbery went wrong, he caught Andy`s attention. That turned out to be the one of the biggest trafficking cases the 15 division had seen, and they cracked the trafficking operation wide open. With no parents around, and being under aged, Andy managed to get the siblings into a group home. Unfortunately, Samaria didn`t do so well as her brother.

"She`s great! Actually... No, I don`t know why I just said that... umh..she killed herself two years ago. I found her in the bathroom.. You know pills and stuff".

"I`m so sorry Jionnie". Andy touched his arm gently.

"Yeah, you know shit like she went through apparently does that to you".

"Jionnie, you have my number and my card, please call me any time you need".

"Thanks Officer". As he pulled her in for a friendly hug, he heard someone call out his name.

"Yo! Jionnie, are we hugging cops now?" Jionnie and Andy turned around.

"Who are they?" Andy asked, looking at Jionnie.

"They are the _Westside Crocks_, also known as the _Cop Killers_".

Andy signaled to Dov that she wanted someone to back her up.

"What do you want Clay?", Jionnie said as he stepped forward, trying to shield Andy behind him.

"You know what I want, I want what`s mine". Clay from _Westside Crocks_, looked from Jionnie to Andy.

"Actually, how bout I get her", he said pointing at Andy.

"And you are stepping on our territory man". There was always this ongoing fight between Jionnie and his crew against the _Westside Crocks_ about the _Garrison Park_ field. Both claiming it their own.

Dov, Chris, Gail, Chloe and Oliver came up to them.

"Okay, guys, break it off! Take your boys and leave", Oliver said at Clay pointing on the guys behind him.

Before Andy could think she put herself between Jionnie and Clay. Not thinking about how stupid that was.

"Officer McNally, stay away from this". Jionnie`s voice was clear, knowing what Clay and his crew was capable of.

Out of nowhere, Clay was on Jionnie, making Andy fall back to the ground.

"BREAK IT OFF!" Oliver stepped up, making a barrier between the two crews. "Leave now, or I will bring you all in", he yelled at the _Westside Crocks_.

"Andy! Are you okay? Chloe kneeled down besides her.

"Yeah, I`m fine... I think". Andy was shaking. The fear had gotten to her. Chloe helped her up and walked her to the squad car.

Oliver came up to them. "McNally, I want you back at the station now. Don`t argue with me. I made a promise to Sammy. This is me holding on to that promise".

Andy knew her inner battle was officially over. No more putting rookie in danger. From now on it was pure and simple. Desk duty. 

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Sam noticed Oliver and the other officers standing in the corridor talking. Something was up he thought as he made his way out of the office.<p>

"Oliver, what`s going on?"

"Sammy, brother, before you say anything, she`s fine".

"What are you talking about? Where is she?". Oliver filled Sam in on the crew encounter, but didn`t get to finish before Sam was practically running towards the women`s locker room.

"Andy? He found her sitting down at the bench, covering her belly. He knew she had shed a few tears, as her chin was wet.

"Honey, are you okay? He put his arms around her.

" I`m sorry, okay? You were right, and you have been all along. It`s over, I know."

Sam cupped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead.

"Sam, I got scared. Today, I really got scared. I blinked, didn`t think, and baam! I was in the middle of it".

"Andy..."

"No, Sam, today was my last shift patrolling the streets. I knew this day would come. I just kept shoving it away. There really is no way going back on this one".

Sam pulled her close, and closed his eyes. A wave of relief flushed over him, making him pull her even closer. 

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam left the locker room and made their way towards the kitchen area.<p>

"Sit down Andy", Sam said with a firm voice.

"I`m making you something to eat. Here take this first". He handed her a glass of orange juice.

She smiled at him, saying thank you.

"Eat this", Sam said as he placed a sandwich in front of her and sat down with her.

"After you have eaten this, I want you to go see your doctor Andy. I`m sure everything is fine, but just to be sure..."

"Sam, I`m okay, really. If something is wrong, I know I will feel it".

"Fine, but I want you to help me for the rest of the day. I need to look after you for a bit".

"Sam... I.."

"No, don`t argue with me on this one. I just... need you to stick with me okay. You scared me today too". As he leaned in and gave her a light kiss, Oliver walked in.

"McNally, how are you feeling? Everything okay?"

"Yepp, she answered, popping the p. I`m perfectly fine".

"I want you to go home. Take the rest of the day off. Relax, take a nap, whatever. Oh, and I take it we won't be having a discussion whether you are going on desk duty from now on or not?".

"Nope. We won`t. But I don`t need to go home".

"Not up for discussion McNally". Oliver smiled and left the kitchen area.

"Andy, you okay driving home alone? I`ll get Oliver to drop me off after shift. Just go home, crawl into bed and relax, okay?"

"Yes detective. I will. See you at home then?". Andy got up from the chair and gave Sam a kiss before she left. 

* * *

><p>On her way home, Andy stopped by Longo`s Supermarket. She found a shopping cart and made her way through the store as she filled up the cart.<p>

As she stood by the aisle with cleaning products, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She wanted to turn around, but she didn`t. Instead she got what she needed and moved towards the ice cream.

Still, she couldn`t shake off the feeling that someone was following her. She put a box of pistachio and chocolate chip ice cream in the cart and headed for the cashier that was available.

Adam Lewinsky watched her pay for her groceries and head out of the store, walking towards her car. Quickly he paid for the duck tape and rope before he left the store.

He made his way towards the car that he had parked in front of Andy`s. He managed to get a good look at her before she drove away. He wanted to go after her so bad. Just seeing her, made his head spin and his heart beat faster. She was defiantly something.

But he knew it wasn`t time yet. Soon though, he would be able to fulfill his biggest dreams. 

* * *

><p>Adam locked himself into his apartment 20 minutes later. Putting the rope and duck tape in a see-trough box, he knew he had all the necessary equipments ready.<p>

He sat in front of his computer and printed out the photos he had manage to take of Andy. Looking at them, he knew there was no way going back. This was something he simply had to do. 

* * *

><p>Dinner at Sam and Andy`s house later that day was silent. So silent, it made Sam think something was up. He looked at her, noticing she had barely touched her food, and she had this look on her.<p>

"Andy?" She looked up at Sam smiling lightly at him.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, all good. I`m fine"

"You don`t look fine. I can tell that something is bothering you. Come on, spit it out".

She got up and took her plate to the trash can under the sink on the kitchen island. She cleared her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"I just...at the store today, I got this feeling that someone was watching me". She leaned on the kitchen island with both arms. " It was probably nothing, but I can`t let it go Sam".

She couldn`t. It made her so uncomfterable, that she made sure every window and door was locked the minute she got home earlier.

"I wanted to turn and look, but I didn`t. I just... kept going". She got Sam plate as well. Cleared it an put it in the dishwasher.

"Andy, come here". She went over to him, allowing him to pull her down on his lap.

"Andy, I`m not saying you should start to worry, but I know you. You have a strong gut, and I know this feeling you have won`t just go away".

"Sam, I even locked all the windows and doors when I got home today. I must be losing it."

"If you ever get this feeling again, you call me. If not, call someone else, and as for the windows and doors, we`ll just keep them locked for a while, just to be sure".

He put his arms around Andy, holding onto her. He didn`t want to, but he started thinking about the guy he and Traci visited a month ago. There was something about him. Ever since, he had been looking thorough into his case file. Although Oliver told him, it couldn`t be his first priority case, he just couldn`t let it go. He needed to talk to Traci again.

"How bout I run you a bath Andy? Relax for a while. It will do you good".

"Thank you Sam. I`ll just clean up and I`ll be right up". 

* * *

><p>As Adam picked up his camera and zoomed in on their bedroom, he noticed the <em>him<em>. He went to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He was filling the bathtub with water. A guy that takes a bath? How manly of him, Adam Lewinsky thought.

Where was _she_? Adam wondered. That guy was not in his interest. He only wanted _her_. And then she walked in. Wearing dark blue jeans, and a white tight sweater, she looked stunning. He watched her open the closet, taking out some clothes and putting them on the bed. The bed she shared with _him_.

He felt an anger built up inside as he watched _him_, coming up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. He saw his lips move. Most likely, he said something to her. She smiled and turned around, facing _him_. He zoomed in a little more. She lifted her arms up, allowing _him_, to pull her sweater over her head, exposing her bare skin and growing bump. Not only to _him_, but also for Adam Lewinsky to see. Then she un buttoned her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. The guy in front of her covered her body in a dark purple towel and then they walked into the bathroom together. Just as Adam snapped the last photo, the bathroom door shut.

"Damn it!" Adam said out loud, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. This show may be over for today, but just wait, Adam thought as he drove away... 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this story so far. I know many of you think Adam Lewinsky is creepy, and begs me not to hurt Andy and the baby, but this story need the excitement.<strong>

**Stay tuned.**

**Love, J**


	13. Desk Duty

**Chapter 13 - Desk Duty**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam pulled up the parking lot at the station.<p>

"You ready for your first shift on desk duty?", Sam asked looking at Andy.

"I will never be ready for desk duty. I will do my job, but I will hate it. I`m only doing this for your unborn daughter."

"Look at the bright side, we get to see each other more and you`ll even get to help me sometimes", Sam comforted her.

"Is this the work thing for pity sex?"

"Yeah, pretty much".

"I`ll take it", Andy said laughing.

"Come on mama, let`s get to parade".

As they walked inside the station, Sam put his arm around her shoulder. He tried not to show it, but he was so relieved that she was going to be in desk duty until her maternity leave. Knowing she was close to him and safe, made him relax more, considering his constant urge to protect her and making sure she was safe.

* * *

><p>"McNally!", Olivier called as Andy was heading for the kitchen area before parade. She turned around, facing him.<p>

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I need you. I need to make a phone call this minute. Can you start parade for me? I won`t be long".

"Wait, what? What am I supposed to say? Oliver!"

"Here, this is the on our agenda. You know this McNally, I trust you", Oliver said as he walked away.

"Wow, that is just great!"

Andy quickly read the list Oliver gave her and headed for the parade room.

* * *

><p>"Good morning staff", Andy began nervously.<p>

"Shaw had to make a phone call, so you will have to deal with me".

"Go Andy!" Traci, Sam and Chloe was cheering for her, standing in the back against the wall.

"Thank you, I appreciate your support", Andy said ironically.

"So, this is what we`re dealing with. At 6.00 AM this morning, the body of a 28 year old male was found near _Garrison park_. Javier Remora was the gang leader of _The Vipers_. We know that _The Vipers_ and_ The Jameson Crew_ have had an ongoing fight regarding territory, but in this case, we are to believe that a drug deal found place between Javier Remora and Shay Bishop from _The Jameson Crew_, and they were busted by someone from _The Vipers._ It`s safe to say that deals between the gangs are off limits".

"Oliver, you want to take over?", Andy asked as he slid into the crowd.

"No, you seem to have it all under control, please continue".

"That`s fine. So this footage, is from a surveillance camera on the eastside corner of _St. Alban`s Church_. Andy began as she turned on the big screen.

"That`s 18 feet from where Javier Remora`s body was found. It`s a silver SUV, with license plate _Alpha Nova Liana November XY6_". Right now our only suspects is actually members from _The Vipers_. Find them, talk to them, ask questions. Bring them at the station. Ask around the neighborhood, see if anyone has seen anything. Detectives from _Gun`s and Gangs_ are already on the scene. Partners and task are on the board. And I will of course be right here. It`s not like I can work the streets anymore...". Andy dragged her words out, making the crowd get that she didn't want to be stuck at the station.

"So, Serve, protect and have each other's backs. Get out there!".

She saw the officers and detectives at 15 division leave the room, heading out on the streets. Just like she wanted to do.

Oliver walked up to Andy as the room was empty. "McNally, you`re a natural! I want you in charge for parade starting today. Do you accept?"

"Okay... I`m flattered, and of course I will do it, but why?"

"McNally, you put yourself out there, you get the job done and they actually listens to you. And now, I will make you a hot cup of tea, and you are going to help me with some veeery important staff-sergeant-shaw-business".

Andy laughed at Oliver, but didn`t argue.

* * *

><p>Her first shift working the desk turned out much better than she had anticipated. She helped Oliver and worked with the D`s for the rest of her shift. Even though she had a somewhat slow shift, at the end she was exhausted.<p>

At 4.00 PM, she had parked herself in Sam office chair waiting for him. She was almost falling asleep when he walked in.

"Hey, you tired?" He kneeled down in front of her.

"Like you wouldn`t believe it. I`m so tired and hungry. You ready to go home?"

"Yah, let`s get out of here".

During the 20 minutes drive from the station to their house, Andy had fallen asleep. Sam felt sorry for her. It sure didn`t take much for her to get so tired. If it was up to him, she wouldn`t be working at all, just being home relaxing, but Andy McNally was a stubborn one. Claiming being pregnant was not an illness, and the fact that she loved being a cop, she wouldn`t hear it.

"Andy, we`re home, wake up", Sam said with a low voice as he touched her chin.

"No, I`ll jest sleep in here".

"Andy, come on. I`ll make dinner and you can crash on the coach. You got to eat".

Sam convinced her to come inside, and made her lay down while he got dinner started.

After dinner Andy was much better. A nap really did her good, Sam thought as he slid down on the coach next to her.

"Oh my god! I`m peeing my pants", Andy said laughing hysterically at something funny on TV. Sam looked at her. She was so beautiful when she laughed, he thought. Lately he had been thinking about the last year and a half. He felt like he had thrown away almost two years of his life being miserable. Without her. He kept staring at her. He loved the way she covered her growing bump with her small hand. It was like she was protecting rookie, and when she laughed, it made her belly bounce in a funny way. He loved that too.

"What?", Andy asked, realizing he was looking at her.

"Nothing. You`re beautiful".

"Sam? umh, thank you?"

Sam smiled at her. She noticed that his mouth was almost about to say something, but he closed it just as quickly.

"Sam, what`s going on with you? Is there something you want to talk about?". Andy turned, facing him.

"I... just... I`m sorry."

Andy didn`t really understand what he was saying. What was he apologizing for? Have she missed out on something?

"Sam, what are you talking about? What are you sorry about?". Andy asked confused.

"I`m just...everything I guess. I`m sorry for screwing up okay? I feel like I spent almost two years being unhappy. I have wasted so much time on being stupid, and now I just feel like we have lost two years of our life together".

Andy was surprised he still felt this way, and that he was still thinking about it in this extend. She covered his hands with her own.

"Sam...look. We both screwed up, we did and said some things that we regret. But you can`t keep dwelling on that. I like to think that we got to that point for a reason. Maybe we wouldn`t be here if that didn`t happen. We both went through something, but look at where we`re at now. We live in a house that`s ours, we can work together, and make us work, and let`s not forget about this thing", She said cupping her belly and rubbing it.

"I love you Andy, so much, like you have no idea". He pulled her closer.

"I love you too Sam, more than anything". She leaned in, covering his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>The following week went by so fast, Andy could barely keep up with what day it was. Desk duty was slow, but Oliver always let her assist the D`s and himself with light duty work. Being in charge for parade, was something Andy really liked. She still got a clue on what was happening out on the streets, and were able to work on it inside the station, and most important, Sam was able to keep an eye on her.<p>

When returning back at the station, Sam found Andy in the kitchen area. Andy looked up and met his eyes.

"Hey, how did it go? Did he agree to speak with you?"

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

After the body of Javier Remora was found, the murder was linked to an inmate at _Milburn Penitentiary._ A former member of _The Vipers,_ who was doing time for murder on another gang member, got on their radar. They were now working on the theory that he placed a hit on Javier Remora. To follow up on that Sam and Traci had gotten the insight of an _Jamal Thoriego_, a former member of _The Vipers_. Now, they knew who is former roommate was, his biggest inmate enemy, his sponsor and the guy he did laundry with.

_Jamal Thoriego_ seemed to know everything going on out there, despite that he was doing 17 out of 20 years locked up at _Milburn_, and when Sam had been there to make him talk, he was not surprised to know that Javier was now dead. He of course, had nothing to do with it. However, there was this one guy that knew him better than anyone. His sponsor.

" Nope! Not unless I brought you", Sam said as he slammed a file on the table in front of her.

She looked up. Not really getting what he was saying. "Me? How do I fit into all of this?"

She opened the file. She was now looking at the sponsor. A man in his late 50`s, grey in his hear and beard. Did 20 years for murder. His name... Jay Swarek.

Andy was caught off her guard. She had to look at the name one more time. "Sam?" She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"McNally, it`s about time you met my old man".

* * *

><p><em><strong>I`m sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but I have been on vacation in Barcelona and didn`t prioritize this ;)<strong>_

_**Next one will be up soon!**_

_**Have a great weekend. Love, J **_


	14. Jay Swarek

**Chapter 14 - Jay Swarek**

* * *

><p>"McNally, it`s about time you meet my old man". Sam said with a fake smile on his face.<p>

"Sam, uh...you sure about this?" Andy was a little put back. Not knowing quite what to say next. "I mean... off course I will go but, are _you_ sure about this?"

He was silent for a second. He looked at her. His old man didn`t deserve to meet her. In fact, he didn`t deserve a lot of things, and this, getting to know his life and family was one of many things. He was actually afraid that she would see Jay Swarek and compare to two of them.

Andy understood a lot was on his mind. She moved her chair so that they were facing each other. She covered his hands with her own.

"Sam, I get that you don`t want to do this, I get that you don`t want me to meet him, but I`m not afraid to meet him. This man is only your father by shared DNA. Nothing more. You and me... we make the best team. We do things together, as partners. We have each other's backs, no matter what. This, is not an exception. I get that for you this will be more than just working a case, and that's okay. I understand that. I`m just asking you to not shut me out. It`s just me Sam".

Sam weren`t expecting that from her. Hearing her say that he was only his father`s son by shared DNA. It was like she understood his biggest fear. She gets him. She gets this.

He placed his arms around her and pulled her in close. Kissing her head, her chin and landing one on her lips. He looked at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You get me, you understand the most messed up things. I love you Andy. I love what we have, I love you so much".

She smiled at him kissing his lips and stroke his chin with her soft hand. "I`ll always have your back Sam. I love you".

* * *

><p>Sam made his way through their house, checking that the front door was locked, and turned off the lights before heading upstairs.<p>

Andy was already in bed when he walked into their bedroom. She sat up against the headboard on the bed, reading one of her mama-to-be-books.

Sam slid under the covers next to Andy, sliding down so that he was facing her belly. He pulled down the covers, exposing her tight skin to him. He leaned in and traced kisses on it. Putting his hand on it and making patterns. Andy put her book away. Just looking at Sam trying to interact with rookie, trying to get her to make an appearance for them. "Come on baby, we know you are in there", Sam said as he patted her belly. "Maybe this will help", Andy said as she cupped her belly in her hands, moving her bump around a bit. The same second they both felt a strong kick underneath their hands.

"That`s our girl", Sam said as he kissed her belly one more time. Andy laid down, both keeping their hands on rookie.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" She asked Sam after they had turned the light off.

"Not so bad. It just makes me a bit angry that he still, after all this time, have that power over me. Demanding something from me, getting in on my personal life like that, in order for him to open his mouth".

"Just... I mean, if he tries to get you talking about you, steer the conversation back on track. We are there to talk about _Jamal Thoriego_ and _Javier Remora_". Unless you want him to know things about you..."

"No, he have no right. We are there as cops, nothing more".

"Okay, good. Don`t forget I`ll always have your back", she said as she kissed him. "Let`s get some sleep". Sam pulled her in so her back was facing his chest. Covering her belly with his hand, they both fell asleep not long after.

* * *

><p>After a 4 hour drive, a lunch stop and a couple of my blather-is about-to explode-stops for Andy, they pulled up in the parking lot at Milburn Penitentiary. Andy saw that Sam was dreading this visit strongly.<p>

"Hey, look at me", she said, holding on to his arm. "I`m going to be in there with you. He`s not going to make this conversation personal Sam, and if he tries, we will force him back on track again. Don`t let him get to you, he does not have a power over you".

"I`m glad you are with me on this one Andy. I wouldn`t want anyone else here. And, you are to keep a distance from him, so he can`t reach you. I`m not trying to scare you, but you never know what he is capable of, and It`s my job to keep you guys safe". He patted her stomach.

"Ready for this?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>As they walked down the hall inside Milburn Penitentiary, approaching a interrogation room, they saw a man in an orange suite. Not the fine sort. His hear was indeed grey, just as his mug-shot had shown them.<p>

"I`ll be right outside, just let me know when you are ready to leave the room, a prison guard told them as he buzzed-opened the door for them.

Sam and Andy entered the room, leaving Andy to close the door behind them. She stood on the opposite wall of where Jay Swarek sat. Sam sat down on a chair in front of her, facing his father by DNA.

"Samuel, it`s so nice to see you again", Jay Swarek said sarcastically, giving his son a smirky smile.

"I see you brought some pretty back up", he said nodding at Andy.

"Pop, this is officer Andy McNally", Sam answered, trying to keep the conversation as impersonal as possible.

"This the one you managed to snatch into your sour life? I see you knocked her up as well", he said hinting to her bump popping out from her uniform-shirt.

Sam cleared his throat. "Pop, this is my fiancé Andy McNally". He didn`t say anything about them having a baby, thinking that was none of his business.

"Oh my, you actually did good on this one Samuel. Completely out of your league and none-deserved".

Andy felt sick to her stomach, thinking how he was talking to his own son. She felt her eyes getting wet, assuming just a slight of how Sam`s childhood must have been.

"Pop, this is not about me or my personal life. You know something about _Javier Remora_ and _Jamal Thoriego_, and we really need that information, Sam said persistent.

"Not so fast. I help you with a case, I think it`s only right if I get something back".

"You really think it`s your right to demand something from me? considering what life you gave me?"

"You deserved everything you got from me Samuel. Every smack in the head, every hour spent in the tool shed. All of it. Both of you".

As Jay Swarek openly admitted what kind of father he had been, Andy was out of words, feeling tears pressing behind her eyes, she had to focus on not crying.

"How`s your loony sister anyway?" Jay Swarek sat back in his chair, keeping his smirky smile on.

"Leave Sarah out of this! You are to answer our question pop. Jay Swarek laughed at his son, as he looked at Andy.

"You sure this is a guy you want to marry and have kids with?" Jay Swarek nodded towards Sam as he waited for her to answer his question.

"This one is nothing more than a mess. Did he ever tell you why I went to prison in the first place?"

Andy was unsure if she should let this go any further. She stepped forward leaning down at her much resented father-in-law. Sam held his arm out between Jay Swarek and Andy, as a protecting shield.

"I would walk through fire for him, and no, he didn`t tell me why you ended up here, but I`m sure you deserved every part of it". Andy almost spit it out, as she raised her left eyebrow.

She left both Sam and Jay Swarek speechless for a moment before she went back to leaning on the wall.

Apparently that got Jay Swarek talking. After almost an hour, Jay Swarek told them everything he knew. Because drug deals between crews was completely off limits, the former member of The Vipers _Jamal Thoriego_, had placed a hit on _Javier Remora_ after it got out that he made a deal with _Shay Bishop_ from the _Jameson Crew_.

Sam took a breath and sat back in his chair. "Okay, and who did _Jamal Thoriego_ give the job to?"

Jay Swarek leaned back in his chair too and crossing his arms. He loved having the slightest over his so called son.

"What do I get out of it?" Sam rubbed his hands over his chin.

"Really? What is it that you want pop?

"I want 5 minutes alone with your soon to be wife. I want to talk to her. Not you".

"You really believe I`ll leave her alone with you?"

"Sam, It`s fine, give me 5 minutes".

Andy gave him her serious-you-know-i-can-do-this-look. Sam gave her a nod, got up from his chair and cuffed both of Jay Swarek hands before he left them in the room.

Andy took his place and looked her father in-law straight in his eyes.

"I don`t think you are in any position to demand or ask things, but this is my job, and I want to solve this case so I can go home today". Andy stated, never looking away from Jay Swarek.

"Okay, but tell me this. Do you really believe that he is going to make you happy? You think he won't wake up one day and be gone? You know how much he loves going undercover". Jay Swarek was pushing Andy to the point where she only wanted to hit him with her gun.

"One day, Samuel is going to wake up and realize that living the family life is not for him. He can`t commit to anything, he does what only he wants too and then he will be gone. He will leave you. Just you wait".

Andy struggled to not get physical with him. She could feel her blood boiling inside, tears pressing on behind her eyelid because of the anger this man made her develop inside.

"Give me that god damn name!" Andy stood up, leaning slightly down at him.

"Fine, just trying to warn you sweetheart".

On the other side of the room, Sam watched trough the glass, Andy getting more and more angry. He wanted to go in there, but he knew that Jay Swarek would stop talking as soon as he entered the room.

Jay Swarek leaned back in his chair. "_Frankie Hester_". Andy stood up, looking at Sam and nodded.

Sam got the prison guard to open the door for Andy.

"Hey, one more thing. What did Samuel really tell you about me?" Jay Swarek wouldn`t give up.

"Andy looked him with so much anger in her eyes. " Only the worst part". With that she left the room and closed the door.

As they walked out of Milburn, Sam called Traci, filling her in. Frankie Hester, another member of _The Vipers_, would be looking at a lifetime in prison.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Toronto started off quite. Sam wanted to say something. Anything. but he thought that this had given Andy something to think about. Andy wanted to say something to Sam, but didn`t know how, as she didn`t know what to say to him.<p>

"We used to watch millionaire together when I was a kid", Sam suddenly spoke, making Andy look at him.

"He was in and out of prison our whole life as you know but uh, when he was out, we used to watch that game show...you remember?"

"Yeah, I do"

"It was the one thing we had in common when I was growing up. We both wanted to become millionaires. I wanted it so I could get my mother and sister away from him. I have no idea why wanted to be a millionaire".

Andy kept her eyes on Sam.

"Did he tell you why he went to prison the last time?"

"No." Andy shook her head.

"No? Cops uh, wanted him on a robbery assault, but he had an alibi. He said that he was at home, with his boy watching millionaire. When they asked me about it.. I uh, told them he was lying. And, he got six months. When he was inside, he got into a fight, killed the guy...20 years".

Andy looked up. "Was he telling the truth, or were you?"

Sam took a breath. "He was". He gave Andy a nervous smile.

"Hm". Then there were silence.

"More than you wanted to hear?" Sam asked her.

"No". She kept her eyes on him for a couple of seconds.

"You are nothing like that man. You are loving, considerate, kind and warmhearted. You will never be like him. You will love our children wholehearted, you will always have my back, be a great husband and a wonderful father, and if you ever doubt that, you just need to turn around and ask me".

"Oh, yeah? You sure about that?

" I will always be there for you, through thick and thin, always have your back no matter what. We will support each other, love each other and be the best parents that we can be. Never think I even for a second saw you in him. I will never compare you to that man, and I will never ever doubt your love or your ability to show just how much".

Sam met her eyes. "I love you McNally".

She smiled at him. I love you Sam Swarek".

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, when Sam was outside shoveling snow from their driveway, their neighbor next door, <em>Ms. Braverman<em> came out.

"Sam, how are you? How is Andy doing?" The nice lady in her late 60`s asked.

"We`re good, thank you, Andy just thrives and grows", Sam laughed.

"She looks good, and so happy", Ms. Braverman stated smiling at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that yesterday, when you were at work I assume. A green car, I think it was a old Polo, was parked outside for several hours. Just across the street from your house, and when I was walking _Kira..." _Ms. Braverman nodded down at her black and brown Labrador. " I saw a man on your front porch, looking through your front door window, and when he saw me he ran off and drove away. I did manage to get his lisence plate number before he drove off though".

Sam got a lump in his stomach. He thanked Ms. Braverman for telling him and he hurried inside.

* * *

><p>"Andy? I have to leave for work now okay? I`ll see you after shift?". He leaned in for a kiss as she appeared in the hallway.<p>

"Yepp", she said, popping the p. "I`m going to do some laundry, wash some of the baby clothes in rookies closet, and have a nice, long nap". She smiled at him, kissing him one last time.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the station, Sam speed walked, aiming for the D`s office and his desk. He sat down and typed in the license plate number <em>Ms. Braverman<em> gave him on his laptop.

It took only a few seconds before a familiar name appeared on the screen. Adam Lewinsky.

He felt his skin curl up underneath his clothes. He hit print on the laptop, and ran off to Oliver`s office with the paper in hand.

Without even knocking, he stormed in. "Oliver, we have a big problem".

* * *

><p><em><strong>It seems that Adam Lewinsky's takedown is about to surface. Will Sam and Oliver stop this? What will happen to Andy?<strong>_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Love, J**_


	15. Adam Lewinsky

**Chapter 15 - Adam Lewinsky**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First of all, I want to say a million times thank you for all the lovely rewievs :) <strong>_

_**Some of you say this story is a rip off. Yes I use some dialog and storylines from the actual show, but other than that, I really don`t think I steal anything from other stories. If that is the case, I did not read any of them.**_

_**Some of you beg me not to let anything happen to Andy and her baby. This story is bound to have some drama, but as I have said before, I`m a true believer of happy endings ;) I still don`t know how long this will continue, but I promise it`s not ever just yet.**_

_**In this chapter I want to start off with Adam Lewinsky. What is his story?**_

_**Again, THANK YOU!**_

* * *

><p>As a child, Adam Lewinsky was a bit of a loner. He didn`t have many friends, just because he actually preferred to be on his own, or play with the neighbors cats. He grew up in a quite neighborhood with his parents. As an only child, he got used to getting whatever he wanted at any time.<p>

At the age of 11, his dad left one night, and never came back. They never heard from him again, and Adam and his mother was forced to start their new life just the two of them. When his mother were unable to manage the house payments, they were forced to move to a 2 bedroom apartment on Dufferin Grove. Adam never moved out from his mother, and by the time he was 26 his mother disappeared too. He never heard from her again.

He got a job as a janitor at the nearby elementary school, and started to enjoy being on his own. When he joined a dating site online he met a young woman, whom he soon started dating. After a year he proposed to her, and they got married the year after.

Adam Lewinsky was happy. And the day his wife told him they were going to be parents, he couldn`t believe his luck. They were happy. After 7 months, 2 months before her due date, she too disappeared. As if she vanished from the face of the earth. Adam spent months, even years looking for her, but with no luck. Several times, he was surten he saw her, and when he started running after random pregnant women that looked a lot like his wife, he let it go too far.

While excepting the fact that he most likely would never see his wife again, he crashed, burned and ended up at a closed psychiatric ward.

For a while he was actually doing okay. But the day he laid his eyes on Andy McNally, something inside snapped and bursted. She was all he could think of, and she really reminded him of his wife.

He got more and more obsessed with the officer, and when he ended up calling her, his planning for something bigger started and quickly escalated. He had planned every little detail. After weeks of stalking her, discrete, he soon learned their routines, he had looked at her. At them, and knew when she was home alone, and when the man in black shades were nowhere to be seen.

Yesterday, he almost got caught. It was close, he had thought to himself as he speeded away from where Andy McNally and Sam Swarek lived. The old woman next door to their house had seen him. Therefor, as he looked inside their bedroom window through is binoculars, he knew that she was alone, and that today, was the day he had been looking forward too. This was the day he had planned for a long time. It was going to be the best day in a long, long time.

Takedown.

First day of the rest of _their_ life.

Years of longing. For her. For them.

This. Was. It.

* * *

><p>After Sam had left for work that morning, Andy threw some laundry in the washing machine and decided to do some cleaning. She put on some music and got to it. Somehow, her favorite music made cleaning a lot more fun. Besides what else was she going to do on her day off? She was not the type of girl who would lay on a coach, reading a book or a magazine. She needed to be busy, to do something useful. And after she was done cleaning she had planned on taking a long nap.<p>

Andy never got that far.

She was down on her knees in front of the fridge. Throwing away bad food, or food that was soon to be expired out of date. Having _Janis Joplin's_ _Cry Baby_ on high volume, she didn`t hear the door bell. Not the first time, and not the second time.

Through the front door window, he could barely see her. Oh, but he did, just enough to know that she was occupied. Down on her knees, on the floor. He didn`t hate it. Actually, he liked the way her belly swung down facing the floor. Her getting busy. Cleaning. He also liked that she wasn`t overdressed. Wearing a what seemed to be some yoga pants and a tank top, he could still see her bronzed skin. Even on the last day of November, in Canada. Winter in Canada, she still had that tanned skin tone.

Silently, he picked the lock on the door open, and let himself in. And she didn`t even notice him as he discrete snuck in the kitchen behind her.

Having almost half of her body inside the fridge, cleaning it, and singing along with _Janis Joplin_, she never heard him as he came up close behind her, swinging his bat right in the back of her head.

Bang.

Touchdown.

Her world went black on her. Gone. Black.

As she fell backwards on the floor, Adam Lewinsky saw the blood dripping from the gash on the back of her head, making a small pound on the hardwood floor. That would definitely leave a stain, he thought as he injected her with sedatives through a needle on her neck. Just in case she would wake up before they got _home_.

Now, there was only one slight problem. He had to get her out of the house and into his car. It was bright daylight. Sunny. Everyone could see them. He had to think for a minute.

* * *

><p>Down at the station, Oliver labeled this <em>situation<em> as a now high prioritized case.

"Sam! Call her. I want her here. Not somewhere we can't see her. Just a precaution". Oliver demanded".

Sam slid out of Oliver`s office to call his fiancé. He hit speed dial 1 and waited for her to answer.

Somehow, Andy McNally had always been on Sam Swarek`s speed dial. Even in her rookie days, when they weren`t even a couple, he had her on speed dial 3. But now, she was his number 1. In everything. She was his number 1.

"Come on, pick up!" Sam said out loud. He started to get panicked. She didn`t answer his call. Not the first time, and not this second time.

"Damn it! I get right to voicemail", he yelled to Oliver.

"Sammy, don`t freak out! Just...- Peck! Take a squad car and go with Swarek to check on McNally", he said as Gail Peck walked by.

* * *

><p>Adam Lewinsky had parked his car as close as the front porch as possible, and after looking out the door, deciding it was clear, that no one were around to see the, he carried her inside the car. Placing her in the front passenger seat, so it looked like she was just sleeping.<p>

Then they drove off. Heading _home_.

* * *

><p>Sam and Gail were only 5 minutes away. "Pick up, pick up!" Sam almost yelled in the car. Gail hit the speed and drove faster. Knowing that she had defiantly broken a few rules already, but it really didn`t matter.<p>

As they approached the street where Sam and Andy lived, his heart rate went up, and he felt somewhat dizzy. Not knowing if she was just out for a nap.

They rolled up their driveway, and were met with a wide open front door. Sam threw himself out of the car.

And, blood. Red, fresh blood. On their front porch. An open front door. There were blood.

"Peck! Call it in!" Sam ran inside the house, not knowing what was going to welcome him home. He followed the blood stains to the kitchen and almost slipped in the pound of blood in front of the fridge. There were food outside the fridge too. And the fridge door was open.

But there was blood. Her, Andy`s blood. He panicked.

"Andy?" He called for her as he ran upstairs looking for her. "Andy?" There was no one to answer his calls.

He heard sirens outside.

In a sort of daze, he walked downstairs and out on the front porch. There were several squad cars, not only from 15 division, but other divisions to. Sam froze and just stood there for a second. He looked down at the blood stain next to him. And then, like lightning hit him in such force, he realized... Gone.

"She`s gone!", Sam said trying to choke a loud sob. From then on, everything happened in a blur. It was like he was sleepwalking. Not knowing what was real and what was a dream. It was just that. He weren`t dreaming. Andy was gone.

In his daze, he barely noticed the forensics making their way through their house. Looking for fingerprints and what not. Collecting her blood. He knew it was her blood. He just fell down on his knees. Not even feeling the cold snow, that made his pants wet. Like to wet prints on his knees. He couldn`t stand up. He just sat there. In the snow.

And that same second, Traci and Oliver were next to him. Picking him up like sack. It was like he had left his own body. He was gone.

"Sammy, we are going to find her!", Oliver said trying to choke a sob of his own.

"Nash, take him back to the station, get Price and Epstein to get parade ready. We need to go over this, and get working. Fast".

* * *

><p>It was a silent drive, until Traci spoke. "Sam, we are going to find her. I promise you that!"<p>

Sam looked at his partner. "Alive? Are we going to find her alive?" At this point, he was crying. Sam Swarek was crying.

Traci couldn`t hold it back anymore. "Yes! we... uh...we are going to find her alive. Both of them". She sobbed.

"Adam Lewinsky. Is the one we are looking for, am I right?". Sam said. Not really asking.

"It seems so, yes. We are kind a head on this Sam. We know who he is, we know where he lives and we know his deal".

"Yah, and we know what he is capable off?" Traci didn`t answer. Simply because she knew he was right. Adam Lewinsky was capable of many things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is getting serious guys! I can`t wait to see how this is going. But, remember... I`m all for happy endings!<strong>_

_**Love, J**_


	16. Chained

**Chapter 16 - Chained**

* * *

><p>Tick, tock.<p>

Tick, tock.

Birds singing, a boat, cars honking.

Tick, tock. A clock?

Andy slowly opened her eyes, struggling to get a glimpse of her surroundings. What is this place? Where the hell am I, she thought as she felt something tightening around her wrists. She was cuffed. Not with both hands together as a criminal, but spread on each side. She tried to shake her left arm. She noticed that she was chained to both sides of the room. She was literally stuck in the middle. Because of her belly, she couldn`t see her feet. She tried to move them, but didn`t come far. They were chained.

She was in some kind of room. There were concrete walls and concrete floor. A small window with bars in front. She kept gazing through the room. Some sort of sliding door, and a big clock on the wall. Tick, tock it said. And in one corner there was a single wooden chair.

Suddenly her whole body started to shiver. Like she was cold. Freezing. She looked down at her body. Clothes all gone. Only a sports briefs and a sports bra that used to be white, that now was red. Covered in blood. Her blood. Only two small piece of clothing were covering her body. She felt exposed to the unfamiliar surroundings.

She noticed something black on her pregnant belly. Letters maybe? She looked closer, but at first she couldn`t quite read them. Focusing so hard that she felt a headache grow strong, she read the letters upside down. A four letter word. It didn`t take an Einstein to spell them together. M I N E. Mine?

Who had written _mine_ across her stomach? She had to close her eyes. The strong light from the ceiling lamp made her headache even worse. She put her hand on her head. It really did hurt. As hell. She moved her hand to the back of her head. It was wet and somewhat sticky. She looked at her hand. Blood. Her blood. Of course. That`s why the headache just intensifies.

This was not good, she though as she placed her hand to cover her belly. Like she suddenly remembered it. She could only pray that rookie was okay.

Who had brought her here? to some place where there were boats, honking cars and birds singing? At a beach maybe. She had no idea of how long she had been there, or if she even was in Toronto still.

She felt her eyes getting wet. Tears popping out from behind her eyelids.

Sam! Where the hell is he? Was he here too? And why was she in this room? Chained and cuffed like a wild animal.

Andy`s body jumped on the mattress she was laying on, when she heard the sliding door open.

* * *

><p>At the 15 division, things were crazy. Turned upside down. Just chaos. Officers were running around like crazy, SWAT was here too.<p>

Parade room was full. So crowded that officers were standing outside. Because Andy McNally was missing. Nowhere to be found. She was just... Gone.

In the front of the room, Sam, Oliver and Traci was ready to inform the staff on what all the fuss was about.

Sam got everyone's attention. "Sometime this morning, between 9.00 PM and 12.45 PM, Officer Andy McNally was abducted from her house". Sam stopped at that. He rubbed his hands over his face. Sighing.

"No... Andy was taken from our house today, sometime after I left for work. Andy is missing. She is gone! And there was blood. A lot of it". Sam tried so hard at that point to choke a sob. It was like he bursted. Uncontrollable.

"Sorry", he apologized as he ran out of the room.

Oliver and Traci looked at each other. The understood. They got it. Traci took over, as Oliver went after his best friend. Turning on the big screen, she shared some photos that they had taken at the house. Some of the front porch, some of the blood pound in the kitchen and a mug shot of Adam Lewinsky, who were now their suspect. Their only suspect. He was definitely on their radar. Traci filled the crowd in on how Adam Lewinsky first had been brought up in the first place. Moving day on _Dufferin Grove_, prank calls to Andy, looking inside Sam and Andy`s house. Caught by their neighbor.

"Partner and tasks are on the board, and officers, please serve, protect and let`s get our missing officer home safe". It was almost like she begged them.

Her best friend was missing. She was gone. Why would anyone take her best friend? She needed to do something, but didn`t know where to start.

* * *

><p>Oliver found his best friend. His broken best friend in the men`s locker room. Kicking and punching his locker. He was so mad. Furious, angry, scared, terrified. Terrified that they wouldn`t find his most favorite person in the world. His love. His family.<p>

"Sammy! Stop! Oliver grabbed his arms, trying to stop him from hurting himself anymore. Because he had done just that. Punched the locker so hard, that his knuckles were bloody and sore.

"Sammy! Look at me!" Oliver got his attention, and looked into his sad, angry, broken eyes. "This, you fighting your locker isn't helping brother".

"Oliver, she`s gone! I don`t know where my fiancé is. Andy is somewhere out there, out of my reach and I cannot protect her anymore. Oliver, I failed". He fell down on the bench, like a sack. Sam Swarek was crying for the third time this day.

Oliver Shaw had to stay cool. He was the staff sergeant. He was supposed to have control. Take the lead. But right now, his best friend needed him.

"Sammy, we are going to find her. She is going to be okay. Both of them".

Were they really going to fine her alive though? Get her home safe? unharmed? Oliver Shaw started to slip. Bit by bit. He wanted nothing more than to run off somewhere. But, he was needed.

"Sammy, I know you want in on this, but I have to put you a little on the side line here. This is a close case. You know the protocol. Traci talked to Luke Callaghan and Jo Rosati. They're both on their way over to assist us".

Sam didn`t respond, just nodded at his best friend. He did know the protocols. He was allowed in on it, just not as active as the others. And by all mean, he was going to be there when they found her. Alive. No doubt.

* * *

><p>Sam had forced himself together a bit and stood up like an old, heavy potato sack. He was on his way down the hall when someone called his name.<p>

"Swarek!"

He turned on his fast going feet and his eyes met Luke Callaghan`s. "Swarek, we came as fast as we could. Any news?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Uh... No, nothing. But uh... Thank you for helping".

"Of course. We will find her Swarek. You want to come with us? Fill us in?"

Sam smiled vaguely at the detective in front of him. The same detective that once used to be engaged to his fiancé. As much as he used to hate the guy, he was forever thankful for him being here. And he was married to Jo Rosati. That made him hate him a bit less.

When the two detectives made their way into Oliver`s office, Jo Rosati stood up.

"Detective Swarek, I`m so sorry. We will do anything in our power to find her. I promise you".

"You heard the detective Sammy, we will find her. Both of them", Oliver said smiling at his best friend.

Luke Callaghan didn`t quite follow. "Wait, hold on, who else is missing? Are there two officers missing?"

Sam smiled nervously at Luke. "Uh.. No, it`s.. uh... Andy, she`s pregnant".

"Oh, wow, congratulations detective, that`s great news".

"Yah, well, will see how things turn out first. But, uh.. thanks. She`s uh.. 5 months along". Sam rubbed his face with his hand and sat down in front of Oliver`s desk.

Oliver and Sam filled the two detectives in on what led to them suspecting Adam Lewinsky of abducting Andy.

"We`ll go over to his apartment, contact the school he works at, see if he has been absent from work. I will get the search warrant and we`ll be ready."

"I want in on this", Sam said firmly getting up from the chair.

"Sammy... I..."

"Oliver, I really need this, please".

Oliver looked at Sam." Fine, go!"

After the warrant was approved, the three detectives were on their way.

* * *

><p>The sliding door opened, letting natural daylight pass through the door. Andy closed her eyes because of the strong light.<p>

"Hello sweetheart, how was your nap?" Adam Lewinsky asked as he pulled the wooden chair close to where the mattress she was laying on.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front. Where had she seen him before?

"It`s really good to finally see you again officer Andy McNally. I sure have missed you".

Andy felt her stomach turn, wanting to throw up. At him.

"What... uh.. Why am I here?"

"Don`t you get it? I love you, you are mine. We are going to be so happy. Just wait and see".

She still couldn`t figure out where she had seen him before. "You don`t recognize me do you?" Adam asked her giving her a smirky smile.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"You and your cop friend Price threw me out of my home. The home I have been living in for over 20 years. But you were so nice to me, so I decided to give you a chance to get to know me".

The apartment complex! Of course. She didn`t respond to him. "I need to use the bathroom", she said instead. She really did have to go.

"I`ll take you, but don`t try and do anything stupid. Sweetheart. I f you try to do something, I`ll cut your unborn child right out of you, you hear me?"

Andy was silently crying, but exposing tears as Adam unchained her. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you are some place safe. Quite romantic actually, if you ever get to look outside". Adam held her arms behind her back as he guided her to a crappy bathroom down a hall in what seemed to be a cabin. The walls were covered in flower wallpapers, and the floor was an old type of hard wood floor. Really old, with a lot of history. Stains, mark after furniture that had been there for many years.

He opened the door to the crappy bathroom and led her on to the toilet. She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, I`ll be right outside. Remember what I told you", he said nodding towards her belly.

When he shut the door, she put her hands in front of her mouth to not make any sounds as she let it all out. She was silently crying. Crying over where she was, all she could think about were her unborn child. She had no idea if she were okay. And Sam. Where was he? was someone looking for her. They would never find her she thought, crying some more.

When Adam brought her back to her concrete room she asked him for some clothes.

"No, I kind of like to look at you without. Maybe take this off", he said as he pulled at her sports bra.

"Never, in your dreams. Just let me go. My whole division is probably looking for me as we speak. You don`t want to let this go any further". She was desperate.

"Officer, you are insulting me. Nobody is looking for you. They will never find you. You are here to stay. With me", he said as he touched her chin.

"Don`t touch me!" She spat at him. She was angry.

"Watch your tone with me. You keep talking like that, I will do this", he said as he torn her sports bra open a little.

She spat in his face. Not knowing what was coming for her next. He nabbed at her sports briefs. "This goes next if you don`t behave".

He made her lie down on the mattress before he chained her again. He blew her a kiss and left her. Locked the sliding door and walked away.

Andy was crying again, but not silently. She was cold, freezing, shivering. She placed her hands on her stomach. Covering her daughter protectively with her cold, bloody hands. When she felt a kick, she felt a huge relief, knowing that she was okay. It made her cry even more.

She just wanted to go home. Be home in Sam`s protective arms. Feel his strong arms holding her, as he whispers I love you in her ear. Just like he does every night before they fall asleep. Except this night. She was on her own. Alone in this concrete room. Without the only person that made her feel safe.


	17. Basements and clocks

**Chapter 17 - Basements and clocks**

* * *

><p>"Police, open up!" Luke Callaghan yelled outside Adam Lewinsky's apartment door. By his side were Jo Rosati and Sam Swarek.<p>

"Police! Open up your door Mr. Lewinsky!", Luke tried again, but no one opened the door.

"Yeah, go for it", Jo said as Luke kicked in the Adam Lewinsky's door.

They entered an over average clean and tidy apartment, but then again, Adam Lewinsky was no average guy.

The three detectives searched the apartment, splitting up. They went through everything. Luke even raided his fridge, not knowing why.

Jo opened the door to the last room, and felt sick to her stomach when she looked at what Adam had been up too lately.

"Callaghan, Swarek!" I think you need to see this. She stepped further in the room.

"What the hell?", Sam said as he walked in the room decorated with photos of Andy. Photos of her when she was grocery shopping, leaving their house, undress in their bedroom. There were even photos from their most private moments, that no one should ever see. He wanted to throw up.

"You've got to be kidding? Damn it! I had a bad feeling on this guy!" Sam said out loud. He was furious.

Luke stepped outside the room and made some phone calls. When he came back a few minutes later he started to take some photos down.

"I called it in. The station is putting together a team as we speak. We`re going to take these down at the station. Swarek, I know this is horrible. I`ll leave some of the... most private photos off the board, okay"

Sam looked at Luke. He just wanted to get out of this place. He needed to find her, fast. But where was he going to look for here? They had no leads on where she might be. And Adam was gone. He had never showed up for work these past two days.

* * *

><p>Down at the station, Chloe and Gail were looking into Adam Lewinsky. Looking for anything, had they missed something?<p>

"Hey, guys, look at this", Dov said as he turned his computer screen so that the two officers could have a look.

"It seems that an Allison Lewinsky here owns a property at _East Lake_, right by _Sandbanks Park_. Could it be his mother?"

"Give me 2 minutes and I`ll find out", Chloe left her desk chair. As she walked past parade room, she saw Sam, Oliver, Luke and Jo. They were putting up something on the board, but she couldn`t see because they were blocking her view. So she kept walking. 

* * *

><p>Andy woke up by a kick in her stomach. She closed her eyes. She knew where she was, she just didn`t want to face it. It was mid day. Had she been asleep for long? She had no idea of how long she had been here. She opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look out the small window. It was heavy clouded, snowing, and she could even hear some branches hit the window. It sure was windy. Thank god, she thought. A day like this did not deserve the natural light the sun gave, or a blue sky. Having a day like that, would only have felt like the sun was mocking her. Mocking her for being here, chained and cuffed. Barely wearing clothes. And hungry, she was starving. She would do anything for some water. She could feel her stomach growl. Crying for food. Begging and pleading her to feed it.<p>

She had to get out of here. She needed to do something, she thought. And then she heard the door slide open. He was back.

"How are you sweetheart?" Adam asked her. God! That voice. She wanted to throw up. He made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I brought you something to eat. I hope you`re hungry. I made this specially for you sweetheart. Enjoy your meal, and I`ll be back in 15 minutes".

She didn`t need 15 minutes. By the time he closed the door, she was all over the plate. Adam had actually given her healthy, home cocked food. Pork chops, vegetables and sweet potato. She didn`t want to admit it, but it was delicious. Maybe because she was starving, and could eat about anything.

When Adam came back, he took her plate and her empty glass.

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom". He put the plate and glass down and started to unchain her.

"Let`s go", he said as he pulled her up from the mattress.

"Well, you know the drill, if you try do something stupid, I _will_ cut you open, so just behave", Adam said as he let Andy enter the bathroom.

She didn`t actually need to go, but she had to do something, and god knows how long it would take for him to come back down in that hell hole. Hell hole, that`s exactly what it was. Even before, she hated basements, never went down in one unless it was absolutely necessary.

And the clock on the wall. God, she hated the sound of tick tock. Every second of the day, she had to listen to it. Tick, tock. She now hated clocks too. If she ever got home safely, she was going to take down every one of them.

Andy sat on the toilet, head buried in her hands. She needed to come up with something. In the hallway, she knew there was a phone on the side table by the basement door. It was right in front of her when they would walk by it. So close. All she had to do was dial Sam`s number and she knew they would trace the phone call. But how would she get to that point? Literally, her baby would be at risk if she decided to go through with this escape plan. She had no doubt in her mind that Adam Lewinsky was capable of cutting her open. She had to _handle_ him.

By the sink, she noticed a scissor. That could be her way out she thought.

"Are you done?" Adam`s voice was clear and determined.

She grabbed the scissor and clutched it in her small hand. Luckily, the scissor matched her hand in size. This was it. It was now or never. It was her only shot. Andy took a deep breath as she stood right in front of the bathroom door.

"I`m done".

"About time".

She was nervous. Almost shaking. She had one chance to do this. And to do this right. She eyed in at the phone down the hall. That was eventually her goal. She just needed to get there first.

Again, she took a deep, yet silent breath and said, " Wait".

Adam huffed, and as he turned around, Andy shoved the scissor right in his lower abdomen, with so much force, that she actually bit her own tong. As Adam took to his stomach, she made a good punch to his face, making him trip over and land on the floor with a bang.

He was out.

Andy jumped over him and grabbed the phone by the basement door. She dialed Sam`s number, as she franticly looked behind her, making sure Adam was still on floor. 

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is a major lead. We know for sure that Andy is with him. Only question is where?", Oliver said as he hung up the last photos. A photo of Andy as she was getting out of Chloe`s car.<p>

"Where do we go from here?", Luke asked, waiting for Oliver to give orders.

But Oliver had no clue on what was next. They had no idea where to look for her.

"Hey, detectives! You need to see this", Chloe said as she walked in. " I fou...uh, what...", she stumbled her words as she saw the board covered with photos of Andy.

"Price, it`s... uh, we found this in Adam Lewinsky`s apartment", Jo replied.

"I... there is a cabin, or a house or something at _East Lake_ by the _Sandbanks Park_. His mother owns the property there", Chloe said as took one more look at the board in front of her.

The same second, Sam`s phone rang. He picked up his phone from his pocket and slid his finger across the screen to answer this unknown number.

**"Swarek"**

**"Sam? It`s me!"**

His mouth dropped, hearing who it was.

**"Andy? where are you? are you okay?"**

**" I really don`t know, please help me! I need help! I don`t know where this place is".**

In the meantime, the remaining detectives had set up a phone tracing system to Sam`s phone.

"Do we have a location?", Oliver asked standing behind Luke and Jo in front of a screen.

**"Andy, hide, run out, we will come for you. Just hold on"!**

"I`m getting East Lake by, Sandbanks Park on here. It appear to be a cabin, or a cottage. Let`s roll".

And then Andy`s voice was gone. Replaced by a man screaming at her. **"Didn`t I tell you to behave?"**

Then all he could hear was a beeping tone. Sam shivered right through his bones. Was this it?

"Get SWAT, a bus and let`s roll!". Staff Sergeant Shaw`s orders were clear.

Anyone at the station understood that something had happened when the hall was filled with heavily armed officers.

The squad cars belonging to 15 division got called by dispatch.

_"All available units, we have a 10-55 with a missing officer. Please assist"_

* * *

><p>The drive up to <em>East Lake<em> by _Sandbanks Park_, was the longest drive Sam could remember being on. He was like a zombie. It was all just a blur to him. Like ha wasn`t really there, but someplace else.

He kept seeing Andy in his head. His fiancé. They way their life could have been, _should_ have been. And his daughter. Their daughter, their baby, their child, whom was made out of so much love, it actually stung in his heart a little, every time he would think about it. Right at this moment, he actually didn`t know if she was really alive or not. And then, for the fourth time in two long, dreadful days, Sam Swarek cried.

This two past days, had been a living hell. He hadn`t slept, hadn`t eaten. He have had so much coffee, he felt he was on a ferries wheel. He hadn`t been home at all. Couldn`t go home without _her_. And the fact that their house was a crime scène...well. There were blood in their kitchen too. Her blood. Andy`s blood.

By the end of day 1, Oliver had managed to trick him into going home with him, so he could spend time with Celery, and his kids. Eat something, get some sleep. Much needed sleep.

He didn`t eat, he didn`t sleep. He sat in Oliver`s kitchen all night, drinking coffee and scotch, clutching his phone, just in case there would be a phone call. 

* * *

><p>She didn`t actually know how she got down here again or how long she had been out of it, but seeing that her head was bleeding and the wound had reopened, she knew he had something to do with it.<p>

She knew she had disobeyed his orders. His rules. He told her to behave, or else... well, she refused to let that thought inside her mind. She knew there was a big chance that he would be down here any minute.

Again, she was chained and cuffed. Like the wild untamed animal he clearly thought she was.

What was coming next? Where they on their way trying to save her?

Her headache was unbearable. Pounding, banging headache. As if someone was hitting her with a hammer in the head. That feeling. An she could feel her mattress getting wet and sticky underneath her head.

And

When the sliding door was opened from the other side, she just knew.

Knew that

he

was back. Back for her. Because she had misbehaved. 

* * *

><p>Stay tuned!<p> 


	18. Your time is up

**Chapter 18 - Your time is up**

As Andy could hear the sliding door open, she knew her time had come. Andy had her eyes closed and mentally prepared herself for whatever she had coming. Adam Lewinsky was a man capable of many things. That she had learned.

Adam entered the concrete hole he had thrown Andy in almost three days ago. With him, he had a silver tray with different kinds of knives and blades. Neatly lined up, and newly polished for the occasion. He placed the tray on a small table he had brought and sat down on his knees beside Andy.

"You know, _sweetheart_, one of many good things about me, is that I always keep a promise. I always play by the rules and I treat others the way they treat me, at most part that is", Adam said as he smiled at her.

"I hope you like my little signature that I left on your stomach. I think it looks great on you, and luckily for you, it`s written with some sort of ink. Barely washable." He bend over her and stroke his finger across his signature on her swollen belly.

"Although I promised you that your misbehavior gets consequences, I haven`t decided where to start with you. I have yet to look at you without your bloody underwear. I wonder what Officer Andy McNally looks like underneath", he whispered as he pulled at her sports bra.

"Don`t touch me. I swear to god-"

"Shhh... ", Adam said as he put his hand over her moth.

"Stop, talking"

Andy closed her eyes, avoiding to look at him. Her own eyes filled up with tears.

"Please, don`t hurt me. Just let me go, and we`ll forget any of this happened". She was literally begging and pleading for her own life. For her unborn daughters life.

"I told you to be quiet!". Adam`s tone was different now. In an angry kind of way. He put duck tape over her mouth, just to make her shut up.

"You`re much prettier when you stop talking sweetheart". He looked at her, touching her chin, which made Andy turn her face the other way.

"Do not resent me. You are to look at me. Do you understand?"

"Now, where were we?", he said as he stroke his hand over her stomach. Moving his hand between her thighs and grabbing her crotch.

Something snapped inside her mind. With the little strength she had left in her beat up and tired body, she managed to shove her knee up in his face.

"God damn it woman! You crazy bitch!" He punched her face so hard, she started to see black dots and shadows.

Then it was

all

black. 

* * *

><p>Outside a cabin at East Lake, SWAT, EMS and squad cars from several division had pulled up.<p>

As the car Sam was riding in pulled up behind, he got out before they even had parked.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He was frantic, angry, scared. Scared of what they was walking in on. Literally, how his future was going to be.

"Sammy! You stay back! I don`t want you anywhere near the inside on that cabin".

Staff Sergeant Shaw had to hold Sam back.

"Oliver, we have no idea of what condition she`s in. I don`t want anyone else to see her if she... uh.. you know... if she has... a lack of clothes". Oliver could see the fear in his best friends eyes.

"Fine, but you gear up with your gun and west, you hear me?"

Sam understood the orders. He quickly geared up and got ready to enter. 

* * *

><p>Sam, Traci and Jo Rosati busted open the door to the cabin. They split up and searched to place. Facing the open basement door and seeing there were blood on the carpet in the hall he just knew he needed to go down there. Traci and Jo was right behind him.<p>

As they got further down the stair, they could hear a man`s voice. It was no doubt who it was. Looking in to a concrete room, they saw a man bending over something. It was no doubt in Sam`s mind what was on the floor.

"Adam Lewinsky, step away from her, hands behind your back!" Detective Sam Swarek was clear on his words.

Adam stood up and turned around. "Officers, how nice of you to visit again. I do prefer that visitors nock on my door first".

"Step away from her!" Sam aimed his gun higher.

Adam pretended that he was getting up, instead he drew one of his newly polished knives and placed it only a inch away from Andy`s stomach.

"Officer, I wouldn`t do that if I were you. If you do not drop your weapons, I swear to god, I will slice her. It`s not like I have nothing more to lose here".

Sam nodded to the detectives behind him, hinting that they should put their gun down. Sam was a wreck.

"Sweetheart, waky waky. We have company!", Adam said as he touched Andy with his foot, causing her to wake up again.

As Adam stepped away to the side, Sam could clearly see what condition she was in. She was bruised, dirty, bloody and only barely wearing any clothes. He panicked when he noticed her looking him in the eyes, pleading, begging for him to save her.

Andy got her conscious back as she felt something warm and wet soaking through her underwear. She was barely awake and didn`t fully understand what she felt.

"Sam!"

The same second, Adam turned towards her, and Sam raised his gun, came up behind Adam, kicked his knife out of his grip and knocked him down. Traci and Jo cuffed him while Sam could bend down to his fiancé.

"Oh my god, Andy". Sam touched her gently.

"Sam, I`m bleeding!". He locked down, and noticed the blood on the dirty mattress.

"Andy, it`s going to be okay! Do you hear me?"

Through his radio, he called for the EMS to come down. He took of f his jacket to cover her up, as he noticed the a writing a cross her belly. M I N E.

He covered it up and kissed her bloody and bruised hand. He was crying. She was crying. In a mixture of relief to be saved, seeing each other again and scared for losing their unborn child.

He was afraid to lift her up, no knowing if that would cause more damage. All he could do was try to calm her down, holding her hand and whisper "I love you Andy, so much. You are going to be okay. Both of you." Sam said, trying very hard to believe it.

He could hear EMS arriving down in the basement.

"Okay, what do we have here?" A female paramedic asked as she bent down towards Andy and Sam.

"Andy McNally, 27 years old, 23 weeks pregnant, and she is bleeding", Sam said as he continued to hold on to Andy`s hand.

"Okay, Andy, I`m Miranda and we are taking you to Toronto General. We are going to lift you up on the gurney okay?"

Andy nodded to the paramedic. Along with her partner, Miranda lifted up Andy and covered her with a grey blanket. Sam never let go of her hand. 

* * *

><p>The outside of the cabin was lit up by blue lights from all the squad cars and ambulances, and Andy just closed her eyes. Not wanting to look people in the eye. For some reason she felt shame. Shame for being almost naked, shame for not being able to save herself.<p>

"Let`s get her in", Miranda said to her partner.

"Oliver, Toronto General!" Sam said as the ambulance door was shut.

"Andy, I`m going to remove the blanket a bit, okay. Just going to take a look at you". Miranda hooked her up to an IV, giving her some fluid.

Underneath that grey blanket, was a young woman body. So bruised and beat up, in a brownish kind of color, as a mixture of blood and dirt. Sports underwear that used to be white, but was now bloody and filthy. And torn, ripped and cut. Barely covering her breasts.

"Looks like the bleeding have stopped. My guess is that the amount of stress you have been trough is the cause. It resembles a heavy spotting, which is not unusual in a pregnancy. But we will know for sure once the doctors check you out okay?", Miranda sais with her soft calming voice.

"How are you feeling Andy?"

"I just really want to sleep, and my head hurts like hell".

The paramedic gave her something soothing, that made Andy relax her whole body, and give up for some sleep.

Sam never let go of her hand, and Andy slept the whole way to Toronto General. 

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Toronto General, Sam was guided to the waiting area. Although he tried to fight for his right to come along, he was forced to stay put. The waiting area was filled with their friends and family from 15.<p>

"Sammy, she`s going to be okay. Both of them", Oliver said, trying to calm down his best friend.

"I called Tommy. And I may have called Sarah". Sam looked at Oliver. Sam was still not on the best terms with his sister. After she came to see him after the Kevin Ford shooting, they left on not so good terms. And He was still somewhat upset with her for trying to scare of Andy with her lemon and lemonade talk.

Sam walked up and down the halls, waiting for any update on Andy.

"Sam?"

He turned around and faced his sister.

"Sarah". They gave each other a hug.

"Sam, Oliver told me, I`m so, so sorry. How is she?" Sarah asked genuinely concerned for her soon-to-be sister in-law.

"I don`t know. I don`t know anything. Nobody tells me anything around here". Sam was stressed, upset, scared, angry.

"She`s a fighter Sam. They will both be okay". Sam smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug.

"Sam Swarek?"

A doctor came up behind him.

"How is she doc?"

"Mr. Swarek, I think we should take this in private".

That couldn't be good, Sam thought. "I want my sister to come. Please doctor". Sam begged him. He didn`t want to face what was coming alone.

"Of Course". The Swarek siblings followed the doctor.

" Ms. McNally is severe dehydrated. She has a wound on the back of her head, that seem to be re-opened with another hit. She has two broken ribs, and her entire body is beaten up pretty bad. The bleeding stopped pretty fast, which is good, but we won't know for sure if the baby is okay, until we do a proper ultrasound. As for now, she is hooked on an IV, to get fluids. She is sedated and sleeping. She needs to rest."

That was a heavy load of information to get on the one person you love more than anything. Sam Swarek was crying again. He turned around a little. Rubbed his hand over his face.

"What about... uh... I mean, did you do a rape-kit?" Sam`s face looked down. Afraid of what the answer was going to be, he just couldn`t look the doctor in the eyes.

"No, she said it wasn`t necessary. He never did anything in that area".

The feeling of relief that Sam felt flush over him like a wave, was indescribable amazing. Like he couldn`t express. He felt like 20 pounds was lifted off his shoulders.

Sarah squeezed his hand. It was her way of saying that everything would be okay.

"Mr. Swarek, she will be okay. Eventually. Both physical and mentally. She just needs time to fully heal". The doctor smiled at both of them.

"Come on, I`ll take you to her now". 

* * *

><p>Sam and Sarah walked in Andy`s room. She was sleeping. So peacefully and calm. Sam really needed his sister there with him. In some way, he felt that they had both been trough similar things. He just wanted her there.<p>

Sarah sat down on a chair against the wall, and Sam pulled up the other chair and sat down by Andy`s bedside. He carefully placed her small, bruised hand in his. Covering it, protecting it and wanting to keep it safe and warm. He kissed her hand gently.

" I`m here now beautiful. I`m here and I`m never going to let you go", Sam said with a low and soft voice.

Sarah was watching how his brother carefully placed his fiancés hand in his. Kissing it, talking to her, making a promise to her that he was never going to let her go. He was going to protect her. She had never seen her brother like this with anyone before. She was amazed over how considerate, thoughtful and gentle he was with her. She just smiled. Knowing that this was the though, real love. Honest love.


	19. The Smell Of Being Home

**Chapter 19 - The smell and the feeling of being home**

* * *

><p><em>She woke up from this indescribable pain. Unbearable, shooting pain through her whole entire body like lightning, thunder and thousands knives stabbing at her all at ones. Flushing through her body.<em>

_And_

_Something felt missing. Something was definitely missing. She shot up her eyes and noticed that her belly was literally cut open. There actually was an open gash on her stomach._

_It was somewhat flat, compared to what she remembered it to be. Her mind was suddenly clear as crystal. Her baby! It was gone! That`s what`s missing._

_She was crying hysterically, trying to hold the gash on her stomach closed. _

_She looked around, trying to locate her child. _

_Then. She heard. A baby crying it`s lungs out. She franticly looked around the room. Where the hell was it coming from? She could hear that it had to be from the same room. Was she imagining all of this?_

_She looked down on her stomach, no, it was still a big, open gash._

_Andy tried to turn her body, looking behind her. There. on a cardboard by the wall behind her, she could see her baby. Her little, screaming baby laying in nothing other than a dirty towel, barely covering her from the knees and up to her bellybutton._

_Andy started crying. In panic, anger, every emotion that existed for whatever she was going through right this second. She tried to stretch her arms as far as possible, but she didn`t stand the chance to reach her daughter. Andy was crying hysterically._

_A door slid open, and a man entered the room. Smiling at her. "Stop with the crying! Shut up! Both of you", he said as he walked past Andy and stopped by the crying baby. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. Bang!_

_The door was closed._

_"No! Please! Come back with her! Please, she needs her mother! Please!"_

_"Noooooo!"_

* * *

><p>"Nooo!"<p>

Sam woke up in a chair by Andy`s bed. She was waking up. Crying and tossing around.

"Andy? shhhh... Wake up honey. You are dreaming sweetheart". Sam took her hand and rubbed it gently.

Andy jumped up, leaving her to sit up in the hospital bed. She looked around. "Sam?"

"What the hell?"

"Andy, lay down. Please, take it easy".

"Oh no... My...-"

She looked down at her swollen belly. Trying to locate the open gash. But nothing. Only a white hospital shirt and a blanket was covering her belly.

"Sam? Please... Is...-" Andy placed her hands on her belly. Looking at Sam, in a hope of him assuring her that their unborn child is still in there.

"Andy, rookie is okay. She is perfectly safe in there". Sam covered her hands with his.

Andy sunk back in her bed, crying in relief over that everything was still okay.

"Oh, Sam, I had this terrible dream that a man had cut open my stomach, and the baby was lying in the same room as me, on the floor. Almost naked, and crying. I couldn't reach her, and a man came and took her".

She was crying. Sobbing loud.

"I`m sorry honey! I`m so, so sorry! I now I promised to always keep you safe, protecting you. I failed Andy, and I`m so sorry!". Sam was crying as he kissed her head, her lips and her hands.

"No, no, this is not your fault. Don`t ever think that!"

A team of doctor's entered the room.

"Ms. McNally, I`m Dr. Wilson. Welcome back. We have been waiting for you to come back to us. How are you feeling?"

Andy looked at all the doctors in front of her. "Uh... I... Like someone kept me in a hole with chains and cuffs for almost three days. Threatening to slice me open, take my child and probably get his way with me. I`m thirsty, starving, tired, angry, furious and I want to go home".

The doctor`s and Sam looked at her. A little surprised by her immediate, straight forward honesty.

"I`m sorry, you asked how I was feeling. Sorry to unload my mess on you, but that`s how I feel", she sobbed. Andy turned her face, looking away from her "audience".

Dr. Wilson, a young woman in her early thirty`s, walked up to Andy`s bed and sat down on a chair. She carefully touched Andy`s hand, carefully not to ever step any boundaries her patient might have gotten.

"Andy.. May I call you Andy?"

Andy nodded and looked at her doctor.

"Andy, I can`t even imagine what you have been through these last days, and I don`t know how it`s like to be you right now, but I need to take some test, examine you. When we're done with that, I promise you we`ll do another ultrasound, so you can see that your baby is perfectly okay. Would you like that?" Dr. Wilson clearly knew how to treat a patient.

Andy smiled vaguely at Dr. Wilson. "Thank you. I`m ready for whatever you need to do".

"Okay, Andy, It will just be me, another female doctor, and your fiancé if you want him with you".

"Great, and I do want him here. Thank you".

"We`ll be right back Andy". The doctor`s left the room, leaving Sam and Andy alone for a moment.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at Sam. "Can you just hold me a little? I really need you to hold me Sam".<p>

She didn`t need to ask twice. In a flash, he was there, putting his strong, safe protecting arms around her. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, gently and soft. Holding her like he has never hold her before. Never wanting to let go.

Dr. Wilson and another female doctor knocked on the door and walked in a few minutes later.

"Andy? I`m Bethany Mitchell. I`m an OB/GYN here at Toronto General. I know you have had three horrible days, and I just want you to know that you are in good hands. We are going to take good care of you, okay? I`m going to do a pelvic exam on you, just to make sure everything is still okay, and we`ll finish with an ultrasound. How does that sound?"

Andy smiled. " Sounds good. Uh... does it hurt?"

"No, you`ll feel a little pressure, but nothing with pain, I promise. Now, just lay back, try to relax, and maybe Sam can hold you hand?". Dr. Mitchell looked at Sam and smiled.

Andy did as she was asked. She tried to get in a comfortable position and let her hand be covered with Sam`s.

"Andy, I`m going to remove your underwear okay? and I will explain to you everything I do a long as we go".

The doctor removed her underwear and placed her legs up and spread them a little. She felt around on Andy`s belly, and finished with the pelvic.

"Everything is perfect Andy. You are doing a wonderful job keeping your baby safe in there. Ready for the ultrasound?"

Andy smiled and nodded.

Dr. Mitchell put some gel on her belly and placed the transducer on top, moving it around. It didn`t take long for rookie to make an appearance to her parents, as a strong, loud heartbeat filled the room.

A river of relieved, happy tears made its way down Andy`s chin. Her baby was okay. They were okay.

* * *

><p>After a week in the hospital, and giving a statement, Andy was over the moon happy when her doctor said that she would be going home at the end of the day.<p>

She was in her room, packing up her things, so ready to get out of there. All though her ribs was healing and her head wound was still pretty painful sometimes, all she wanted was to go home.

"Hey, you ready to come home Andy?" Sam walked into the room after signing her release forms.

"I can't wait to go home with you, just continue with my life. Forgetting everything. Just... Keep going, you know?" She smiled vaguely at Sam.

He smiled back, in a pity way. He knew she wouldn`t be able to just forget. This was something that would always be with her, she just needed to learn how to live with it. She wanted to go home. Home? was it even their home anymore? He thought, as he was watching her packing her bag.

He wanted to talk to her about seeing the department shrink. But knew she would put up a fight. Claiming she was okay. That she was _fine,_ like she always says she is. But this? He knew this would take time.

"Take me home Sam?" She gave him her bambi eyes, her beautiful smile, that he had missed for so long. She did look better. He had to admit that.

Once they were home, and she would be settled, and relaxed, he was planning on bringing up the other thing he had been thinking about. Not sure how to start, but it had to be done. He knew that he couldn`t keep up this any longer. He just couldn`t live like this anymore.

* * *

><p>The drive home from the hospital was silent. But good silent. They would smile to each other every now and then, knowing that they would be okay.<p>

Sam pulled up in their driveway and turned the engine off. They both just sat there, either one of them seemed to want to leave the car just yet.

It never hit her before she actually was right outside the house. This is where it all happened. It`s where it all started. She felt a bit nervous, anxious maybe. But didn`t show him that she was insecure. She gave him a nervous smile before she got out of the car.

Standing in front the stairs to the front porch, she looked up. It still looked the same. But somehow it felt different. Completely different, and not in a good way.

Sam knew it. It was like she held a grudge towards the house. For not protecting her. This house was never going to be the same again. Never just their house. _He_ was a part of it now. And that, was not something Sam would live with.

"Andy, if you want to go somewhere else, we will", he assured her as he covered her hand with his.

"No, I... it`s okay, let`s go inside".

Sam locked the door open, and let her inside first. Andy walked inside. Closing her eyes, she could even smell, the difference. It was like the whole house was something else. Something new, in a bad way.

She took her shoes and coat off, and walked further inside. It still looked the same. Standing in the kitchen doorway, she glanced over the room. She could feel the tension between her and the room. It was like she needed to make sure. Make sure there was only her and Sam in the house. She walked up to the other side of the kitchen island. Stroke her hand over the granite countertop. At least that felt the same.

"Did you buy a rug?"

Andy looked up at Sam, referring to the new rug on the wooden floor, that she hadn`t seen before.

"Andy... I, yes, I bought a new rug". A nervous smile crept over his face. Andy knew there was something more to this _home improvement_ he had done.

She gave him a warning look. A look that said, what-are-you-not-telling-me.

She moved the rug with her left foot.

And

There.

Red, dried, blood stain. On their hard wood floor. Her blood?

"Andy, please, don`t look".

She was down on the floor, on her knees. Barely touching the blood stain. Sam sat down next to her.

"Is this my blood Sam?"

He was silent. Looking at her. Trying to tell her _don't go there_.

"Sam, I need to know. Is this mine?"

"Andy...It...is yours, yes". She got up on her feet. "Does is come off? Can I wash it off?"

"We`ll put in a new hard wood floor in here sweetheart".

T. _He_ used to call her that.

She closed her eyes, letting one single, wet tear slowly trace down her chin. "Where else? Are there more stains? Because, if there is, I need to see them. I need to know where they are, so I can avoid them".

"Just that one... And maybe one more out on the front porch". Sam said as he reached for her hand. "Andy, I don`t think...-"

"Please, I need to know these things".

"Okay. He reluctantly walked her outside, and pointed at the red, brownish, dried blood stain.

"That`s it? Nothing else I need to see?"

"No, I promise". He followed her inside again. What was this about? Her way of healing? Dealing with the aftermath? Her way of recovering? He really didn`t know. All he knew was that he needed to talk with her about that thing...

* * *

><p><strong>And now, I`ll take a break during Christmas! Have a wonderful Holliday everyone! See you in 2015 :)<strong>

**Love, J**


End file.
